Rigbysochill
by RiGbYmAnIaC
Summary: Okay, I am a BIG fan of It Runs In the Family, by FutureAuthor13, so it inspired me to make this story! Hope you like it! I do not own any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rigby are you coming or not?" Eileen called out from the livingroom.

"I don't wanna go," Rigby said lazily sitting on his bed, once he and Eileen got a house together he figured they should have a bed instead of a trampoline.

"That was acually a rhetorical question," Eileen said walking back to the bedroom. "You know we have to get Robbie's presents."

"Let Santa do it," Rigby groaned, flipping threw the channels.

"Nope, because I need a guys help," Eileen said turning around and walking away, ending the conversation.

"But-" he started as he saw that Normal Show was on, "Fiiine," he groaned. He straightened up the covers and shook out his fur.

"Daddy?" a small voice called out.

"Yes, Robbie?" Rigby said turning around to face the 3 year old raccoon.

"Who's gunna watch me while you're working the park?" Robbie asked.

Rigby sighed, he hated lying to his son about Santa, he remembered learning about "Santa" when he was little. "Don's coming," he finally answered.

"Okay," Robbie sayed satisfied, he then ran up to his mom and hugged her. "Bye!"

"Bye Robbie," She said. At that moment Don walked in, bursting open the door shouting his infamous phrase 'Gimme some sugar!'

Rigby let out a heavy sigh, "Can we leave now, Eileen?"

"Yeah, just give Don some sugar," she said hugging the human-sized raccoon.

"UUGGHHH! Fine!" Rigby said reluctantly giving in and "hugging" Don. He really just shrugged his arms arms around him which made Don frown a little.

"Okay thanks for watching him Don! See you in about 3 or 4 hours," she was just about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh, yeah, Robbie?"

"Yeah Momma?"

"I need your letter to Santa to mail, you can come with us, but then we have to go to work, okay?" she said.

"Here, you mail it, I wanna stay home with Don," he smiled as he ran to grab his list.

"You sure, this only comes around once a year, kiddo," Rigby said concerned.

"Yeah, I want to spend some quality time with my uncle Don," he said running back to his room, "Come on Don! See my race cars!"

"Well, bye guys, see you later," Don said closing the doors after them. Rigby opened the car door for Eileen and then he got in himself. He started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, get ready for a fight," Eileen joked. "This is goinging to be a heck of a lot harder with only 3 weeks to Christmas.

"Yeah, I know," Rigby said his eyes glued to the road. About 30 minutes had passed before they arrived at the mall. Rigby and Eileen were talking about which 'Lego Harry Potter set' to get him. Eileen had heard that there were 5 all together. With that left undecided, Rigby turned down the already hushed music playing on the radio.

"There! There's a spot!" Eileen shouted.

"Yes! Finally!" Rigby yelled excited about the 'great' spot they found. Only 15 lanes to the door. Woopee. "Okay, since were closest to-" Eileen stopped to look around, "Game Stop, we should look for this Destroyer of Worlds: Zombie Pack,"

'Hope they fixed it, last time we played it was horrible,' Rigby thought to himself, but he was sure the handheld version would be much safer. At least he hoped it would.

The couple spent a little over 6 hours in the mall and of course Rigby was about to complain himself to death. It was getting dark so they decided to come back some other time, they only had a couple items left anyways: a raccoon decorated bean bag chair, stocking stuffers, and big 24 pack of chalk.

As Rigby drove back he stopped at a gas station to fill up, he saw Skips there, buying Lily some candy bars. Rigby walked up to him to small talk while Eileen sat in the car waiting for Rigby to get back.

"So Skips, how's Lilly been doing, we haven't seen you guys lately?" Rigby asked as he payed the cashier the money.

"She's been fine, you know how 11 year olds are right? So, how's you family?" Skips asked in return.

"We've been good, thank goodness we're past those freaking terrible two's! And then the whole thing with 'Mine! That's mine! Mine! MIne! MINE!' He drove me INSANE!" Rigby was almost red at this point, but he was also laughing like there was no tomorrow. Skips laughed too, and then they ended their conversation so Rigby and Eileen would have time to drop off the presents at the park didn't trust Robbie around presents, not after the last time they kept the presents at their house, and of course there was the whole 'Santa' thing that they started doing.

When they got in the house they saw Robbie sound asleep on the couch rolled in a ball just like Rigby used to sleep.

"He just fell asleep while we were watching Normal Show, I didn't wanna move him."

"Thats okay Don, you wanna stay for dinner?" Eileen asked politely.

"Sure I guess I could stay for a bit longer," Don said.

Eileen looked over at the couch where Robbie was sleeping, "Rigby, could you wake him for me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." He nudged Robbie but all that did was make Robbie grunt. "Come on Robbie, you want something to eat, don't you."

"No," The little raccoon said sleepily.

"Are you sure? Mommy made steak and potatoes," Rigby said mockingly.

"Huh?" Robbie said now sitting straight up. "Awwww cool mommy thanks!" At this everyone started to laugh as they gathered around the meal.

Chapter 2

Mordecai sat in the coffee shop, still single, still working at the park, which hasn't been so fun ever since Rigby got married and had Robbie. They were still friends, but they didn't see much of each other. He still liked Margaret, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her; today he was going to tell her. He was determined. He was calling her over to his table when this beutiful orange bird with a yellow tint to her feathers came through the door, she looked like an angle. 'Holy crap! She's coming this way! CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!' Mordecai thought already nervous.

"Hi, " She said as she stopped at his table.

"Uhhh, ummm, haha hi, " he replied nervously.

"You mind if I sit here, every other table is kinda full?" The girl asked.

"Uhhhhh, yeah sure," he answered. "So, ummm, uhhhh, what's your name?"

"Autumn," she replied, Mordecai almost fainted at her reply. 'Autumn,' he repeated in her head, what a beutiful name.

"What's your name?" She asked in return.

"Oh, ummm, Mordecai," He said now if possible even more nervous. The rest of the evening was a good one he talked more to Autumn, then, when he got comfortable with her, he asked for her phone number. She handed him a slip of paper with her number.

"So, I guess I'll call you some other time," Mordecai said ending the night.

"That'd be nice," she said smiling as she walked away.

Margaret watched her leave, for some reason she felt saddened but she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Eileen looked over and smirked, "Jealous?"

"No, I don't like Mordecai, I never did and I never will," Margaret said. Eileen walked away and started to sweep the kitchen floor.

Mordecai couldn't believe it! He acually got a girl's number and he didn't have to get hurt in the process! He smiled as he came in the door, even Benson ranting on about him not working couldn't get on his nerves tonight. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" He heard his freinds usual voice pick up on the end.

"Rigby, hey you wanna have a little coffee time tomorrow? I have something important to tell you," Mordecai said, only barley managing to hide the excitement he was feeling inside.

"Uh sure, but I have to bring Robbie, kay?" Rigby said not having the time to find a babysitter or rather just not wanting to.

"Yeah that's fine I guess, so meet me at the coffee shop around 11, Bensons yelling at something now so I gotta go," said Mordecai annoyingly. Benson made him scrub the kitchen floors, he just did it now instead of complaining first, for two reasons: (1) He was too happy to refuse, and (2) without Rigby, there was nothing TO do if not obey Benson. So he started singing in his head pass the time.

Mordecai had been up for 6 hours before it was time to meet Rigby. To make matters worse he barely got a wink of sleep, going to bed at 1 in the morning.

As Mordecai walked in the coffee shop, he was full of energy, but his eyes were droopy and sagging, which made Rigby think something was up with him.

"Mordecai, you okay dude? You look kinda out of it," Rigby said trying to catch Robbie and put him into the high chair.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need some coffee," Mordecai said, yawning while he said it.

Eileen came over and gave them there usual order, adding a glass of orange juice for Robbie, then she went back to work.

"Anyway what did you want to tell me?" Rigby said finally getting Robbie in the high chair.

"Well you see I found this girl, or well I didn't find her if anything she found me, she's pretty and orange with a yellow tint at the edges, and her name is Autumn." Mordecai said.

Rigby laughed and started smirking a little, "Awwwww looks like Mordecai has a little crush."

"Seriously dude, I really think this could be serious, like love at first sight and all that." Mordecai retorted.

"Hey, don't ask me, I don't know if you realized it, but Eileen and I didn't exactly have that whole love at first sight thing." Rigby said remembering how he used to ignore Eileen, if he could go back in time he'd slap himself for that.

"Well anyway I seriously think I'm in love here." Mordecai said.

"Well, you certainly act like it." Rigby said back.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai responded.

"Well when I really started to love Eileen, she's pretty much ALL I could think about." Rigby said looking lovingly at his wife, who was taking orders at other tables.

"Hahaha, yeah I remember I couldn't get you to shut up half the time," Mordecai said.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled standing on his chair. Then he sat down as he saw people staring, he looked over to Eileen embarassed but she was just laughing blushing slightly. "So this girl, Autumn, how did the conversation go? Because, no offense, but you do get reeaally nervous around girls,"

"Yeah, I know," Mordecai said stretching his arms out trying to be nonchalont about it, "But for real, we talked for about two hours, and I even got her number!" He said.

"Really?" Rigby said in disbelief.

"Hey!" Mordecai said taken aback, "Anyways, I kinda don't know what the H to do,"

"Well, try to call her," Rigby said simply.

"Well, what do I say?"

"How bout 'Hi'," he said grabbing Robbie, "I mean really, you may be nervous but I didin't think you were stupid,"

"Uhh, I guess. Anyways when? And what do I really say? I've never dont this before, dude," Mordecai said concerned.

"Well, you gotta start off slow, just ask her to coffee or bowling or something, and don't say it's not a date. If you gotta say something then just shrug it off and ignore the question," Rigby said, "You might wanna call her either today or tomorrow, so she knows your for real about it,"

"Yeah, okay, I got this. I got this," Mordecai said brushing down his chest feathers a bit.

krgj "I better come with you," Rigby said still woried a little.

'Yeah, good idea,' Mordecai thought but he didn't want to admit that he needed help from Rigby, but he had a feeling if it weren't something as important as this then Rigby would be gloating about it. They finished their coffee, and on the way to the park Rigby called ahead of time to make sure Pops or Benson was around to watch Robbie.

When they got to the house, Pops took Robbie into the living room to watch cartoons. Rigby and Mordecai went up to Mordecai's room, which had changed a lot since Rigby left. Since Mordecai no longer messed up things in the park and the park house, he had extra money for things in his room. Since Rigby left he had bought a bigger bed, a small TV, and a couple more posters of random bands.

"Wow, this place has upgraded," Rigby said looking around, "Hey, where's my trampoline at now?"

"Benson had this little nephew that came by a couple weeks ago, and he fell in love with it, Benson just gave it away since you weren't using it," Mordecai shrugged.

"Like that stick hockey thing all over again," Rigby mumbled. "Anyways you need to shower, just regular shower, no fancy soap. Remember, right now you don't even know if she likes you. So you have to stay casual,"

"Yeah, right," honestly, Mordecai had no idea why he had to do any of this, but he trusted Rigby.

"I'll be downstairs with Robbie if you need me," Rigby said walking out the door.

Rigby went downstairs, he was excited for Mordecai, if this thing catches on, and Autumn and him get together, then both couples could go on double dates and stuff like that. It'd be nice having another couple to hang out with. While Rigby was daydreaming of all the cool stuff he could do with another couple, he almost didn't notice Robbie calling him.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, DADDY, DADDY!" Robbie yelled curious at his dad's far off look.

"OH! Huh, sorry Robbie, what's up!" Rigby said instantly snapping out of his daydream.

"What were you thinking hard about?" Robbie said looking at his dad with his 'please tell me' look.

"Well, your Uncle Mordo has found someone he really really likes," Rigby started.

"Like how you and mommy really really like each other?" Robbie butted in.

"Exactly like that, but he doesn't really know how to tell her," Rigby said.

"Why doesn't he just say that he loves her?" Robbie said instantly confused.

"Well, it's not that easy, he can't just come out and say that," Rigby was about to continue when Robbie said," But why not?"

"Well, because he's not really sure if she likes him back," continued Rigby.

"That's ridiculous!" Robbie said," Why would she not like him?"

"Well, ummmm, cause, ummmmm, uhhhh, how about you ask your mom these questions when we get home."

"Okay daddy," and with that Robbie ended the conversation.

"Hey Rigby, come up here," Mordecai called out. 'Thank you,' Rigby thought silently. He walked up the stairs, and walked into Mordecai's room.

"Oh, nice," Rigby said. "You dont smell like soap or stank. Balance," he said laying his arms flat. "Anyways where you taking her?"

"I thought maybe we could to the arcade," Mordecai said, saying more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I guess thats cool, you think she's into that?" Rigby asked.

"Well if not then she's not the one for me!" Mordecai joked, making himself and Rigby laugh. He figured it would be a good time to call, it was already 1:30, so he made his way down to the phone in the kitchen.

He dialed the number. It rang once, then twice. Right when he was about to hang up a voice answered. Mordeca's heart skipped a beat, 'Is that a guy's voice?'

"Uh, yeah is Autumn there?" Mordecai asked nervously.

"Yeah I'll get her," you could hear mumbles in the back ground then a familiar voice said 'Hello?'

"Yeah, this is Mordecai, uh, from the coffee shop,"

"Oh, hey Mordecai, sorry that was just my brother,"

Mordecai let out a silent 'Thank you!' and got on with his conversation. "So I was wondering, umm, if you weren't busy," Autumn was expecting him to ask her to a movie or to dinner, and she was suprised when he asked her to the arcade.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, what time?"

"About 2 or 2:30?" he said, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect,"

"I'll pick you up in about 30 minutes or so, okay? But umm.. I kinda need your address..." Mordecai felt like a creep asking her for her address. He didn't know why, it just. . . did.

"Yeah, it's 339 Medow Lane, umm, it's right beside that old antiquey gas station,"

"Oh yeah, I can find it," Mordecai said, laughing a little.

"So bye," Autumn said, smiling. Of course Mordecai couldn't see it but he hoped that she was. He can't believe it! He's having his first REAL date. That's more than he can say with Margaret. Margaret. Suddenly, her name didn't make him smile anymore. Was he getting over Margaret? This fast? 'Wow, I can't believe it. Just... wow,'

Chapter 3

Mordecai had gotten permission from Benson to use the park truck, and he was on his way to pick up Autumn. He turned on the radio to smooth jazz to relax himself. He drove past the coffee shop. Past Margaret. No. He wouldn't think of her when he was with Autumn. Nothing was going to bring him down today. When he pulled into Autumn house, she was waiting on her porch for him.

She wasn't wearing the same outfit as yesterday, which was a light blue tee with a black skirt. Today she had on a pair of black jeans with a white, baggy shirt from American Eagle.

"You ready?" Mordecai called out as he opened his door to greet Autumn.

"Yeah, can you pay for me or do I need to get my wallet?" she asked motioning towards the door.

"No, I got it covered," Mordecai said with a nervous laugh. As they got in the car and Autumn heard the music, she started to pretend she was playing a saxophone.

When Mordecai hopped in and noticed her, he let out a small laugh, "You like jazz?"

"Oh, ever since I was little, me and my dad used to go to the open jazz competitions they have downtown," she said, not even stoping her 'performance.'

"Oh, I love those things, but Rigby doesn't so I don't go much anymore," Mordecai said starting the truck and backing out of the drive way.

"Yeah, me neither, the music's gotten worse over the years. No one can play like the Wilfred Brothers though," she said.

"I've never heard of them," Mordecai said, pulling into the parking lot of the arcade.

"I'll tell you about them another time, right now let's go play some," she paused for dramatic effect, "D-d-d-d-dig Champs, now in 3-D!" she ran inside and Mordecai came after her a minute later. 'She is so different from Margartet, she likes Dig Champs! I can't belive this,'

Mordecai went in the arcade and payed the cashier, a fluffy rabit boy, 30 dollars. He handed Mordecai back 25 dollars worth of tokens. He took the bucket over to Autumn, who was leaning against the machine waiting for Mordecai.

"Wanna play two player?" Autumn said in a taunting tone.

"Oh, you're on!" said Mordecai inserting two coins into the machince's slot. They stayed at the arcade for a little over 3 hours. They had random little conversations, most of them about the game they were playing or sharing experiences about their past.

"... and Skikps punched him so hard, he died! But then Skips arm wrestled Death, and brought Rigby back to life," Mordecai was telling the story that appeared on Over the Top.

"Hahaha, you sure do a lot of wierd things at the Park," Autumn said laughing at the story.

"Yeah we really couldn't last one day without wierd things happining, but ever since Rigby left the Park nothing's really happened," Mordecai explained.

"So what your saying is Rigby created all the problems," Autumn said with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"No, wait, uhhhh, yeah, I guess, that's not bad is it?" Mordecai responded.

"No, not at all, just trying to mess with you," she said back.

"Oh, okay, hahahaha," Mordecai said with a smile, he was enjoying himself on this date, well not exactly a date, or is it? Hmmmm, well it didn't matter, he was having fun, and that was the whole point of this gathering, to have fun with Autumn or to just see her again.

The day ended too soon for Mordecai and he wanted to stay longer, but the arcade closed at 10 p.m. and he had to get back to the Park at 11, so he took Autumn back home and dropped her off, then went back to the Park where his little freind was waiting eagerly.

"So, how'd it go? Did you screw it up? Did you ask her out again? Did you have fun while you were with her?" Rigby asked all these questions and more, he just wanted to make sure Mordecai didn't screw up his date.

"Dude! I didn't screw up the date all right, everything went perfectly fine," Mordecai said to his freind who was now jumping on the couch excitedly.

"Oh, okay, I see," Rigby said now calmed down.

"Hey, where's Robbie?" Mordecai said now noticing the little raccoon was missing.

"Oh, I took him home hours ago, he had a lot of questions to ask him mom, the poor kid couldn't sit still," Rigby said boringly.

"Hahahaha you couldn't answer all his questions huh?" Mordecai said.

"Hey you try answering like one hundred questions at a time," Rigby said defensively.

"I just did, when I came in you were piling questions on me like a maniac," Mordecai said back.

"Oh well, like father like son, I guess," Rigby said refusing to fight anymore. Just then the phone started ringing, but before anyone could get to it Pops answered.

"Hello?" Pops said in a perfectly happy voice.

"Oh, hi Pops, is Rigby still over there?" Eileen said on the other end.

"Oh, why yes he is!" Pops said looking over at the couch, but not saying anything.

"Could you please let me talk to him?" Eileen said not hearing anything on the other end.

"OH, yeah, sure!" Pops said as he skipped merrily into the other room , "Rigby!" He said happily, "there is someone on the telephone for you!"

"Oh, okay thanks Pops," he said as he took the phone. "Hello?"

"Rigby! I need you to come home now! You know we had rescheduled Christmas shopping for today!" Eileen whined.

"Uggghhhh not again I don't wanna!" Rigby said equally whining.

"Come on! You have to! There's only like four days to Christamas!" Eileen said," I got Don to babysit again, so, we have to go tonight!"

Rigby sighed," Fine!" Mordecai started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Rigby said annoyed now.

"I'm laughing at YOU hahahaha," Mordecai said laughing harder now.

"What did I do that was so funny?" Rigby said.

"Nothing, it's just that before you got married you would've never let anyone talk you into Christmas shopping, especially not a girl!" Mordecai replied stopping to catch his breath then laughing again.

"SO! It's different when your married, you have to do everything your wife tells you, or else!" Rigby said.

"Or else what?" Mordecai asked.

"Well I can't really explain, but you'll figure it out if this whole 'Autumn thing' gets you anywhere."

"Yeah, okay dude, so you have to go now right?" he said.

"Yeah, but I'll see you tomorrow- with Robbie again," said Rigby, more or less asking it instead of saying it.

"Yeah that's fine, you know he's acually kinda cool now that he's older," Mordecai said walking with Rigby to the door.

"He's 3,"

"He doesn't whine as much now,"

"He's 3"

"I get that but he is still cool,"

"He's. 3. How can he be cool if he's only 3, he's gunna be a new Don," Rigby said cringing.

"No dude, I'm just saying... well... for a 3 year old he's okay,"

". . . Okay," Rigby said walking out the door, "Bye,"

"Bye, dude, see you tomorrow," Mordecai said waving, the raccoon gave a half hearted wave back and started walking to his car, he got in and drove away.

Mordecai closed the door and walked up to his room and went to bed thinking about the great time he had with Autumn.


	2. Chapters 2

Chapter 4 The store was packed with lots of people, probably all last minute shoppers

"Geez, did all these people have to come here at the same time?" Rigby groaned.

"Well, I said we should have came earlier, but nooooo!" Eileen argued.

"Hey, Mordecai went out on a date and I had to make sure he didn't screw it up." Rigby said.

"Oh, really! Who'd he go out with! Was it that girl from the coffee shop!" Eileen said instantly interested.

"I don't know, he said her name was Autumn or something like that," Rigby said.

"Oh, yeah! Thats the new girl from across the street!" Eileen said, " You know them or you should know them."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rigby said confused.

"You know, the people I made you give the chocolate cake to? Is this ringing a bell?"

"Um. . . Oh yeah! The people I gave the cake to, yeah they totally got that cake, too!" Rigby said in a hurried tone, "So let's get on with the shopping," He started to speed walk away.

"Wait a minute there hot shot. You DID give them the cake right?" Eileen said grabbing Rigby by the arm.

"Maybe they did maybe they didn't,"Rigby said strugguling to get out of Eileen's grasp.

"Rigby! Did you give it to them or not!" Eileen said not letting her husband get away.

"Well..." Rigby started.

"RIGBY!" Eileen shouted.

"Fine, I might have accidentally made a little stop at the Park along the way," said Rigby remembering what happened.

"Uggghhh Rigby, well then, first thing tomorrow morning WE are going to give them another cake!" Eileen said.

"What,why?" Rigby said whining.

"Because, you refused to do it last time!" Eileen said.

"Fine," Rigby said closing the fight. So the couple went through the mall shopping for the rest of Robbie's presents.

"Finally! I thought the line would never end!" Rigby said slightly annoyed as he stood next in line for Destroyer of Worlds, the handheld version.

"Don't worry honey this is the last thing on Robbie's list," Eileen said.

"I thought we'd never be done with this stupid Christmas shopping thing!" Rigby said happily.

"Well as soon as we get through here we'll be done until next Christmas!" Eileen said just as happily.

"Well I hope next Christmas never comes!" Rigby said tiredly.

"Don't worry that won't come for a long time!" Eileen said giggling a little.

"Good!" Rigby screamed, they got their toy then dropped all the toys at the house.

As soon as they came through the door Robbie jumped into his fathers arms, "Daddy!" He screamed.

"Hey Robbie did you have fun with Uncle Don tonight?" Rigby asked as he struggled to hold his child.

"Don gave me chocolate for a christmas present and it was really yummy?" The hyper-acctive raccoon said.

"Oh great, now your gunna be up all night!" Rigby said. That night was a really long one for Rigby, he had Robbie jumping everywhere, so he could just give up trying to get his pajamas on. After that he had the hard chore of getting him to sleep, finally at 3 in the morning he slowly drifted off into a deep went and hopped in the bed, "you get him asleep?" Eileen said snuggling a little closer to Rigby.

"Yeah finally, remind me to tell Don never to give him chocolate again," Rigby said falling asleep right after he got the words out of his mouth.

"Rigby, Rigby honey, wake up." Eileen said gently shaking him awake.

"Noooooo!" Rigby said refusing to get up.

"Yes! Remember you owe it to the neighbors today we are taking that cake over there!" Eileen said now pulling him up.

"Fine," Rigby said sitting up and trying to pat down his messy hair, he looked over at his wife who was fully dressed along with Robbie who was dressed, but asleep in his mom's arms.

"Can you carry me too." Rigby said sarcastically.

"Get up!" Eileen said walking away to get the cake. Rigby got up and walked over to the neighbor's house with his wife and child. He knocked on the door about two times when someone answered.

"Hi," Autumn said as she answered the door.

"Hello," Eileen said politely as she nudged Rigby to say hi too.

"Hi," Rigby said still really tired.

"We made you a cake," Eileen said as she handed Autumn the cake.

"Oh, thanks, how nice of you guys," Autumn said taking the cake from the mole girl.

"No problem, I'm Eileen, this is my son Robbie, and this is my husband Rigby..." she got cut off by Autumn,

"Oh, so your Rigby," she said looking at the small raccoon.

"Uhhhh, yeah, how do you know me?" Rigby asked getting a little creeped out by this girl.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Mordecai told me about you," Autumn said seeing Rigby's expression.

"Oh, so your Autumn?" Rigby said examining her.

"Yep, that's me!" Autumn said.

"Well anyways we live right across the street , so you know if you need us for anything," Eileen said butting into the conversation.

"Thanks, I don't need anything right now, but I might take you up on that offer later." Autumn said politely.

"Okay, well maybe we will see you later," Eileen said as she started crossing the street back into her own house.

Chapter 5

Autumn closed her door and went inside. She turned on the TV and saw a preveiw for a new zombie movie. "Sweet, zombies! Wonder if Mordecai likes zombies..." She shrugged and went to her room. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone.

"Umm... Hey is this Autumn?" a nervous voice asked.

"Yeah this is she. Mordecai? Is that you?"

"Yeah! Hey Autumn, yeah this is Mordecai. Umm, have you seen the previews for The Deadening? Because, umm, if you wanted to go? I mean, haha, with me?" Mordecai said very nervous now.  
>"Yeah I just watched it now acually, and a movie would be nice," she said, smiling.<p>

"So you wanna see it today?" he said more confident now.

"Yeah but I wont be free untill like 7:00, is that okay?"

"Oh yea that's fine, that would be nice, so, umm, bye I guess?"

"Bye," she hung up the phone and suddenly got very nervous. 'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap,' she thought to herself, 'I have NOTHING to wear, oh my gosh! I need Eileen!' She ran downstairs and out the door. "Bye Josh! I'm going across the street," she called to her 17 year old brother who was sitting on the couch.

"Whatever," he called back not even caring.

When Autumn knocked on the door there was a groan and Rigby answered. "Hello?" he said tired and grouchy.

"Oh, hey Rigby, where's Eileen?" she said quickly.

"Here I am! Hey Autumn, whacha need?" the two girls walked away and Rigby grabbed the phone off of the side table next to couch. He pressed and held down the number 2.

"Hey Rigby what's up?" Mordecai answered.

"Dude Autumn's over here. She seems pretty nervous about something. What did you do?"

"I invited her to a movie," Mordecai said, his smile dropped a little. "What else happened. DO you think she was trying to dump me or something?" Mordecai's head was swimming with all the possabilities.

"Hold on, I'll evesdrop," the sound of Rigby setting the phone down on the table was heard.

"Well, I don't think any of my clothes will fit you, so let's go to your house," Rigby heard Eileen say.

"Yeah, okay. Geez I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean it's just a movie," Autumn said.

'Ooooh, she's nervous about the date,' Rigby thought to himself. He ran back to the phone to explain it to Mordecai.

"Ooooh," Mordecai said aloud quickly saying bye then hanging up the had to find something to wear something nice if she was worried about the date then he should be to. He looked dissapointingly at his clothes in his closet there was just nothing perfect for this kind of date. Suddenly his hands fell on a suit, the suit he wore when he was Blondecai, heehee, good times, anyway he decided it would be perfect for this occation. Quickly he rushed to get his clothes on.

Back at her house Autumn and Eileen looked through her closet, "What about this one?" Autumn said picking up a pink sparkly poofy dress.

"I don't think so, your going to the movies, not a fancy ball," Eileen said staring at it judgingly.

"Oh,o..ok," Autumn said dissapointingly.

"Hey! How about this one?" Eileen said pointing at a simple blue sundress.

"I don't know? Don't you think its a little too, well, simple," Autumn said frowning at the dress.

"Yeah I guess your right, Hey! What's that one hanging right there in the very back?" Eileen said standing on her toes to try and reach it.

"Oh, it's nothing, it was a gift from my mom, but i never really wore it," Autumn said grabbing a baby blue skirt with a plain white tee and a little blue sweater to match.

"It's perfect!" Eileen said with a huge grin, just then Eileen's phone started ringing, "Hello?" She said as she answered it.

"Honey, Robbie woke up and his tooth hurts, and he's crying , and he's screaming, and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Rigby's voice screamed on the other end.

"Just give him some baby orajelle, it's in the cabnit," Eileen said calmly.

"Give him some what in the where now? Just please hurry up and come home," Rigby said obviously confused.

"Okay, I'll be home in a couple minutes, just give Robbie some ice for his tooth for now," Eileen said sighing then hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Autumn asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing just, well, Robbie bit down on a die the other day while we were playing a bored game and hurt his tooth, and my husband doesn't know where the orajelle is." Eileen said explaining.

'Ouch,' thought Autumn as she imagined biting down on a die. "Okay, I think I got it from here so, you can go if you need," Autumn said.

"Okay, if your sure you can handle everything and just remember that if you need anything we will be right across the road," Eileen said getting up and walking out the door.

"Oh No! It's 6:30 already I have to get ready!" Autumn yelled rushing to the bathroom.

It was 7:00 when Mordecai pulled up at Autumn's house, 'right on time', he thought, looking around he said "hmm that's strange I think I know someone who lives around here," then noticing Autumn coming out of the house he gave up the guess.

"Hey Autumn, you look nice," he said as she hopped in the truck.

'He said I looked nice ahhhh!' screamed Autumn in her head then replied," Thanks, so do you." There was an akward silence then Autumn said,"I met your freind today."

Mordecai thought for a moment, then mentally face-palmed, 'Of course that's who lived there, Rigby!' then he said, "You did,ummm, how'd you like him?"

"He was," she thought for a moment,"nice."

"Haha, Rigby, nice, we must be talking about two different people then," Mordecai said when someone said Rigby , Nice certainly wasn't the first word that came to mind.

"Well, I mean, he looked tired and I think I creeped him out a little bit," Autumn said looking down.

'Rigby,I owe you a punch in the arm' Mordecai thought seeing Autumn's blank expression, "So you ready to see the movie!" Mordecai said changing the subject.

"Yeahyaaaa!" Autumn said throwing her hands up, then realized Mordecai was starring at her, and quickly put her hands down.

"It's okay, I think you look kinda...cute when you do that," Mordecai said speedly, he had never given a comment to a girl before, it felt, nice.

'Wow, I've never gotten a compliment from a boy before." Autumn was at a loss for words, "Thanks," she said quickly.

That night was one of the best ones Autumn had ever had, Mordecai bought her popcorn and candy, then took her in the movies. She had to admit the movie was scary enough a zombie popped out of the window and bit a woman! That made her really jump!

Mordecai leaned close to her," I can hold your hand if you want." Mordecai siad happily.

Autumn reached over and grabbed Mordecai's hand at the sight of all the blood and guts and later buried her head in his arm whenever the grave opened up to reveal all the dead arising. She didn't mean to, but it was sorta like reflexes, anyway Mordecai didn't seem to mind much.

"Sorry, for you know freaking out back there," Autumn said apoligetically.

"Oh, it's okay Rigby did pretty much the same thing when he went to his first scary movie," Mordecai joked laughing afterwards.

"Haha, really he kinda looks like the kinda person who would enjoy horror movies," Autumn said joining him in laughter.

"Well, he does enjoy them he just gets a little freaked out by them like this one time Rigby and I were watching Ello' Govonor," he got cut off by Autumn.

"Oh,yeah, I saw that movie, it's about the taxi right, I didn't really take that as a SCARY movie I mean it was really cheesy.

"Yeah I know, but somehow Rigby got really scared and started freaking out because he thought the taxi was fallowing him,and acually it was." Mordecai said again getting cut off by Autumn.

"WHAT! You mean it was real!" Autumn said looking a little more scared then entertained.

"Well,kinda, it was just a kid dressed up like a taxi," Mordecai said laughing a little.

"Oh, okay, I see now," Autumn said now starting to laugh again. After the two laughed a little longer they decided to hit the road. After Mordecai dropped off Autumn he pulled into the neighbor's house. He knocked on the door then laughed as he heard a conversation inside...

"Rigbaby, get the door please!" Eileen said from inside the kitchen.

"I'm busy and don't call me that!" Rigby said as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Busy with what exactly and why not I think it's cute," Eileen replied poking her head around the corner.

"Well okay ,but not in public," Rigby said getting up and opening the door to find his friend outside laughing.

"Oh,hey Mordecai what you laughing at?" Rigby said as he closed the door behind his friend.

"Oh, nothing," Mordecai replied looking at Rigby then grinning a little.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me!" Rigby said now upset, he reached over and grabbed his glass of water.

"Haha it's nothing Rigbaby," Mordecai mocked. Rigby choked on his drink ,"You heard that!"he said gasping.

"Every word!" Mordecai said now in full laughter. Just then Eileen came around the corner and saw Mordecai laughing, then she saw Rigby get really red. "Did I miss something?" She said now fully coming out.

"It's nothing ," Rigby squeaked.

"Okay?" Eileen said not wanting to get into the conversation, she instead decided to change it,"So, what brings you here Mordecai?"

"Oh, nothing in particular I just dropped off Autumn so, I figured I'd swing by and say hi," Mordecai said.

"Well you did a lot more then that!" Rigby mumbled angriliy.

"What was that hon," Eileen said.

"Huh! oh nothing," Rigby said.

"Okay well you want to stay for dinner?" Eileen said looking at Mordecai.

"Sure," he said, then out of the other room came a little raccoon.

"Uncle Mordo!" Robbie yelled jumping onto Mordecai.

"Hey! Robbie, how you doin?" Mordecai said patting him on the head.

"Great!" Robbie said "hey I got something to show ya!" the little raccoon ran into his room real quick. Eileen seizing the chance said "Mordecai! You haven't really had any quality time with Robbie, would you take care of him tomorrow for Rigby and me so we can have a date night!"

Rigby not fully understanding what was going on just said,"Wait! What?"

Eileen responded, "Come on! Ever since Robbie came we haven't really been alone together."

"Yeah sure I'll take care of Robbie for ya tomorrow," Mordecai said grinning at Rigby, who was just sitting there looking shocked and confused.

'Wait a minute! Date night means fancy stuff!' Rigby finally got the point! So he replied with "WHAT!"

"Come on Rigbaby," Eileen said giving Rigby a quick kiss then going to get rolls out of the oven Mordecai mocked saying,"Yeah come on Rigbaby!" then laughed again.

"Ugggghhh Fine! I'll go, so you have to take care of Robbie!" Rigby said a sly smirk on his face.

"Awwww, it couldn't be that hard," Mordecai said through giggles.

"Ohhhh you don't know how wrong you are my pal," Rigby said fully over the mocking thing.

Chapter 6

"Hey, Benson, I need to ask you a favor," Mordecai stepped in Benson's office.

"No, whatever your question is the answer is no!" Benson yelled back.

"Come on Benson, I just wanted to use a work day to babysit for Rigby," Mordecai siad back.

"Oh,is that all, I thought you were gunna ask for a raise, yeah, sure, whatever," Benson said back calmly.

Mordecai started to walk out of Benson's office, but before he got out the door he swung around,"hey Benson."

"yeah Mordecai," Benson replied willing to listen this time.

"Can I have a raise?" Mordecai asked.

"NO!" Benson yelled in anger.

Mordecai laughed as he reached the phone and called Rigby, "Hey, so what did Benson say," Rigby said quietly whispering,please say no please say no please say " Mordecai cut in...

"He said yeah," Mordecai said adding a drumroll in between the answer.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mordecai heard through the phone, he started to laugh.

Now came the torcher, for Rigby this would be torcher, he had his wife planning every little detail, and what was worst is that she wouldn't tell him anything about their trip. Everytime he would ask about it she just said 'you'll see' or 'it's a surprise.' Usually when Eileen said something was a surprise it ment that he was gunna hate it.

"Come on! At least tell me one thing!" Rigby wined

"No! I'm not telling you anything until we get there!" Eileen said back.

"Pleeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee," Rigby groaned on knowing he wouldn't get the answer he wanted he just turned around and continued packing his bag, then he got an idea,"Hey Eileen, will it be cold or warm," Rigby said questioningly.

"Just pack a little of both types of clothes," Eileen said back refusing to let her guard down.

"Awwww, come on!" Rigby said back.

"I'll tell you one thing, pack you suit and tie and you swimsuit," Eileen said back.

"Uggghhhh, fine," swimsuit he could handle, but he hated wearing his suit and tie.

"Don't worry honey, I think your going to have fun," Eileen said.

Mordecai pulled up in the park truck, and went to knock on the door, but before he got a chance Rigby and Eileen opened it and walked out carrying their luggage.

"Hey, Mordecai," Rigby said.

"Wow, you two are in quite the hurry there," Mordecai said.

"Apparently we have to be in a hurry cause our flight to wherever leaves in like an hour or two," Rigby said grumpily.

"Mordecai, I left Robbie's carseat in the house in case you needed it, Robbie ate breakfast already, feed him lunch at 12:00 and dinner at , and make sure he gets his nap after lunch but before dinner. If he gets it to early he'll be cranky, but if he gets it to late he won't sleep." Eileen said in a hurried tone.

"Oh yeah and whatever you do DO NOT FEED HIM CHOCOLATE!" Rigby sounded from the car.

"Okay?" Mordecai said not really getting any of the information.

"If you need anything cross the street to Autumn's house," Eileen said hopping in the passenger's seat of the car.

As the car drove away Mordecai couldn't help but think 'hmmhmm like I'll need a girl's help.' Then he walked inside, he saw how clean and orderly it was "and this is how it's going to stay" Mordecai said to himself, he then felt a soft furry hand touch his, "So what we gunna do today Uncle Mordo!" Robbie said excitedly.

"Well what do you want to do today," Mordecai asked. Robbie looked down, nobody ever asked him what to do they just planned stuff for him to do. "Can we go to the arcade?" Robbie asked excited about the idea of getting to plan his day.

"Yeah, sure that sounds fun!" Mordecai said then going outside he threw the carseat in the truck and buckled it in, well tried to buckle it in, "Uggghhh,ummm," Mordecai grunted.

"Haha you sound like daddy when he tries to buckle it," Robbie laughed before buckling it himself.  
>"How did you do that?" Mordecai said astounded.<p>

"I see mommy do it all the time," Robbie answered as he sat down and started to buckle himself in.

"Oh,okay," Mordecai said.

"Are we there yet," Rigby said, he didn't like how this 'date night' was starting out, he was blindfolded and in a airplane.

"No, honey, not yet, but we are almost there just hang on," Eileen said flipping through a magazine. Then a waitress came on the intercom, " Next stop is muffled words," that's all Rigby heard because just then Eileen covered his ears with her hands.

"Come on, I waited patiently I deserve to know where we're going," Rigby said stating his point.

"It's only been like 3 hours or so we haven't been on that long," Eileen said. The plane landed and Eileen led her husband off the plane then she quickly swiped off the blindfold.

At the arcade Mordecai helped Robbie earn 100 tickets on Dig Champs and Strong Johns, when they recieved the tickets they went to the ticket counter to see what they could find, they both finally agreed on an awsome looking game system, that left them with two spare tickets. "Robbie go ahead and buy something for yourself while I go grab my keys I left them at the machine," Mordecai said as he walked away.

"I want ummmm, ooooohhhhh, I want that candy bar," Robbie said as the cashier took out the chocolate bar and handed it to the small raccoon, who gobbled it down in two bites.

"Hey, Robbie, so what you buy with.." he was cut off as he saw the chocolate all over Robbie's face. "uh oh,oh well what can one little chocolate bar do?" Mordecai said shrugging.

"Tennessee?"Rigby said shocked, he expected someplace more fancy and romantic.

"Yep," Eileen said smiling.

"Why?" Rigby said looking confused.

"They have the best camping spots in the world," Eileen replied.

"Yeah, I know I just expected us to go somewhere, I don't know, fancier, like Paris or something," Rigby said still shocked.

"Well, if you want to go to Paris we could always," she got cut off by Rigby yelling,"NO!"

"I knew you would like it, now let's go find our ride," Eileen said holding Rigby's hand and half pulling him through a crowd of people.

"Our ride?" Rigby said curiously.

"Yeah silly you dont expect us to walk there and back do you?" Eileen said smirking at her husbands confused expressions.

"Well no I don't guess," just then a man drove up in a convertible, "you guys the Salyers?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you Jordan?" Eileen asked questioningly.

"That I am little Mrs," Said the cowboy looking guy.

"Okay well, thanks for dropping it off, we'll return it by tomorrow," Eileen said paying the man.

"Okee dokee, you two have fun now," the man said walking away.

"You rented us a convertible!" Rigby yelled.

"Yep, I knew you always wanted to ride in one, so I rented it for us and YOU are going to drive it to our private camping spot." Eileen said tossing Rigby the keys.

"You got us a PRIVATE camping spot!" Rigby said excitedly as he cranked up the car.

"Oh, trust me that's not all the surprises I have up my sleeve," Eileen said as the car drove off.

"WOOOOOO!" Robbie yelled as he jumped off the couch and onto the chair then back again.

"NO! Robbie quit jumping! No! Don't knock down that picture! Just be still for a few minutes!" Mordecai screamed as he fell on the couch, now he understood why Rigby told him not to give him chocolate. Uh oh it was 12:00 and that ment lunch time! He had totally forgotton about lunch.

"Robbie! Stop for a moment so you can tell me what you want to eat!" Mordecai begged.

"CHOCOLATE!" Robbie screeched.

"No! Something besides chocolate," Mordecai told him.

"Spaghetti!" Robbie said calming down a little.

"Something else I don't know how to make spaghetti," Mordecai said.

"Tacos?" Robbie asked more than said.

"Well I could,but it take a while we need something quicker," Mordecai answered.

"Hmmmmm I don't know what DO you know how to make?" Robbie asked staring at Mordecai.

"ummmm,uhhh," he thought for a moment, then came up with an idea, " Grilled Cheese!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't had one of those in a long time," Robbie said nodding his head.

"Okay I know your dad has a grilled cheese maker somewhere," Mordecai said looking in all the cabinets finally he pulled it out of a bottom drawer.

"Now let's get grillin'" Robbie said using his dad's line.

"Chillin and grillin'" Mordecai replied with a laugh. As the grilled cheeses were cooking Robbie started telling a story about how Eileen had gone on a business trip and Rigby didn't know how to make anything except grilled cheese, so they had grilled cheese sandwhiches for a whole week.

"Okay so where exactly are we heading?" Rigby asked stuck at an intersection.

"Turn right here then go up that road, I'll lead you from there," Eileen said studying a map. Rigby turned and kept going like Eileen had said and soon they came across a sighn that said:

RESERVED PARKING AND CAMPING SPACE FOR MR. AND MRS. SALYERS

Rigby drove in their spot then jumped out of the car and opened the door for Eileen, "So is this it?" he asked staring at the blank spot.

"Nope," Eileen said holding his hand and again pulling him towards their destination. After walking a little ways they came across a spot that was covered in the softest grass imaginable, there was a little pond with a waterfall within walking distance, and a huge tent had been set up in the middle. There was a cooler filled to the top with Radicola , and a grill with premium hotdogs stacked high.

"Wow!" Rigby said in awe.

"Uh,huh, my words exactly," Eileen said taking her and her husband's bags and placing them in the tent.

"So, , what else do you have planned?" Rigby said kissing Eileen on the cheek.

"Well, why don't we eat then talk about it,," Eileen said returning the kiss gently.

"Ugggghhhh Robbie, why won't you go to bed," Mordecai groaned as he tucked Robbie in for like the one millionth time.

"Cause I'm not tired!" Robbie said kicking the covers off.

"Well your mom said to get you to bed after lunch and before supper, which would pretty much be right now, so go to bed," Mordecai said.

"Daddy doesn't make me go to bed this early!" Robbie argued.

"Fine! Don't go to bed then!" Mordecai said walking back into the livingroom, he sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV. Soon Robbie was sitting next to him, watching TV and talking about funny things that he saw on some of them. After a while it was dinner time, and they decided to make more grilled cheeses. It was eight o'clock and Robbie was mad and tired, which was not a good combonation.

"I WANT MOMMY!" He screamed.

"Your mommy's not here," Mordecai said.

"I WANT MY DADDY!" He yelled.

"Your daddy's not here either," Mordecai said, Robbie had been up to this for more then an hour and it was getting annoying.

"WELL I WANT THEM! MAKE THEM COME BACK!" Robbie said crossing his arms and pouting.

"I can't make them come back, I'm not a wizard!" Mordecai said really fed up now, he was hoping to get through the night without having to call Autumn, but this was too much.

"Hello?" answered Autumn.

"Hey, Autumn, I'm at Rigby's house babysitting, and I kinda need some help," Mordecai said, usually he would be nervous, but his anger was overpowering his nerves.

"Oh, yeah, Eileen told me you were babysitting, so yah, what you need help with?" Autumn said.

"Well, I kinda let Robbie stay up from his nap and he's really cranky and I just don't know what to do with him?" Mordecai said tired.

"Hmmmm, I'll come over there and see what I can do," Autumn said already walking out the door.

CRAP! Autumn was halfway here and he didn't look very clean at all, Mordecai quickly patted down his hair and chest feathers and opened the door.

"Hey, so where is Robbie?" Autumn said looking around.

Mordecai looked around, "uh oh," he said as he relized he had no idea where Robbie was.

After Rigby ate he was soaking his feet in the stream when all of a sudden, Eileen pushed him into the water.

"Your supposed to enjoy the water!" Eileen said smiling at the soaked raccoon.

"Help me up," Rigby said casually as he held out his hand Eileen grabbed it then shrieked as she got pulled into the water as well. They laughed and splashed each other until the sun started to set.

"You want to start getting ready for bed?" Eileen asked as she laid on her back in the water.

"Can't we stay in a little longer?" Rigby whined.

"Well, we could or we could get out and play a little head on head action on our handhelds," Eileen said temptingly.

"That sounds great!" Rigby said getting out and grabbing a towel.

"Hmm, I thought you would come around," Eileen said grabbing her game.

"Oh No! Autumn you have to help me I have no idea where Robbie is, and if I can't find him Rigby and Eileen will kill me!" Mordecai said rushing in and out of rooms.

'Hee hee, they'll never find me here!' Robbie thought as he stayed in his spot. Mordecai and Autumn raced through the house looking everywhere imaginable.

"Mordecai, I think we need to call Rigby and Eileen," Autumn said calmly.

"Are you crazy if they hear about this they will freak out!" Mordecai said in a hurried tone.

'yep, they will never find me here' Robbie thought getting a little tired, 'should he come out, nah they would find him eventually'

Mordecai thought,'okay, calm down, they'll probably get mad, but it's okay it's not like they can do anything right? They wouldn't he's their freind.' He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Rigby picked up on the other end.

"Uh,hi Rigby," Mordecai said, he had a feeling telling him this would have been easier if Rigby wasn't his best freind.

Rigby was a little scared, he knew Mordecai wouldn't call him unless it was a complete emergency.

"Uh,yeah I kinda forgot to put Robbie down for a nap and now he's missing, as in I can't find him anywhere," Mordecai said speedily.

"Oh is that all," Rigby said laughing on the other end.

"How could you be laughing? Dude this is you kid that's missing!" Mordecai said a little mad at his freind for bieng so irresponsible.

"Dude, I know, did you check under the couch?" Rigby said knowingly.

Mordecai walked over to the counch and bent down to look under it, sure enough, Robbie was under there fast asleep.

"Dude! How did you know he'd be under there?" Mordecai said amazed.

"Trust me, your not the only one who let Robbie skip out on a nap before," Rigby said smiling at his memory.

"Yeah, ok, well I'll leave you two lovers alone," Mordecai said.

"Thanks," Rigby said as he hung up the phone, then went back to his game.

"Who was that?" Eileen asked.

"Mordecai," Rigby said offhandedly.

"Mordecai called, what did he need? Is Robbie okay?" Eileen said pausing the game.

"Yeah he's fine," Rigby said.

"Well, okay," Eileen said unsure.

"Well, I guess since we found Robbie, I'll just go," said Autumn not really wanting to leave.

"You don't have to leave so soon, I mean you could stick around, and watch a movie with me if you want," Mordecai said not wanting Autumn to leave.

"Yeah, sure, I guess, I don't have much to do at home anyway," Autumn said as she sat down on the couch.

"So, do you want to watch Zombocolypse or Shy Guy?" Mordecai said pulling out the two movies.

"Hey, I haven't seen Shy Guy in a while," Autumn said,"so, how about that one."

"Yeah, I think it's a really good movie," Mordecai responded popping it into the DVD player. Mordecai sat next to Autumn, and soon he noticed her eyes getting droopy,"Uhhhhh, you can sleep here if you want, it's kinda late and all."

"Yeah, I guess it is late," Autumn said checking her watch, it was 10:00. After a while she couldn't hold her tiredness any longer , so she finally let herself go to sleep.

Mordecai didn't really know what to do, Autumn had fallen asleep her head on his lap, he didn't want to disturb her, so he just tilted his head back and fell asleep as well.

After a little while of playing video games, Eileen winning most of them, Rigby started to get tired.

"Well, I'm starting to get tired, you want to call it a night," Eileen said shutting down her system.

"Yeah, I guess," Rigby said although he didn't really want to go to sleep, he didn't want this day to end. When Rigby walked into the tent he walked into a heated master bedroom, or at least that's what it felt like to him. He hopped into the bed Eileen following behind.

"I missed this quality time with you," Eileen said snugguling closer to Rigby.

"Me too," Rigby replied sleepily.

The next morning, Eileen woke up still in the same spot she had fallen asleep with Rigby's arms around her. She didn't want to go home today she didn't want this to end at all, but she knew they had to go back sometime and she really missed her baby.

"Good Morning Sleepy head," she said as Rigby started to wake up.

"Morning," Rigby replied back sleepily. As they packed back up Rigby noticed that even though Eileen told him to pack his suit he hadn't used it," hey Eileen why'd you tell me to bring my suit if I wasnt gunna use it."

"It was to throw you off , so you wouldn't find out where we where going," Eileen said packing.

"Well, it worked, and you are one very smart girl," Rigby said closing his bag then causually kissing Eileen on the cheek.

"Hmm hmm I know I am, and you are my bright, ray of sunshine," Eileen commented kissing him back. They got in the convertible and drove off. On the plane ride home all the time Rigby didn't complain, but instead held his wife's hand.

Mordecai looked up as he heard the front door squeak open. "Hey Mordecai we're ba.." Rigby stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw Mordecai sitting on the couch with Autumn fast asleep her head in his lap.

"Shhhh..." Mordecai whispered putting his finger over his mouth.

"Oh, okay," Rigby whispered back as Eileen and him snuck into Robbie's room. They stared at their son lovingly, "Eileen, I... well...I love you and all that stuff," Rigby said staring deeply into Eileen's eyes.

"I love you too," Eileen said, then they kissed deeply. Just then Robbie woke up, "Daddy! Mommy!" he screamed jumping into their arms, they stood there for a moment, just enjoying their little bonding moment, then Robbie jumped down, and ran in the living room.

"You couldn't find me last night Uncle Mordo..." he instantly changed subjects as he saw Autumn,"oooooooohhhhhh, who's she? Is that the girl you love so much!"

"Robbie!"Rigby and Eileen both said embarrassed.

"No, it's fine," Mordecai said back, "and yes, yes she is." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7

It was christmas day and Robbie couldn't wait to open his presents! When he woke up he ran into the living room and was amazed at all the presents under the tree, 'how'd they get there?' he thought as he started to grab one then remembered what his parents had said the other night, 'no opening the presents until we are awake'. So he sat there and waited and waited and waited until he couldn't wait anymore, "Fine! If they won't wake up I'll just have to wake them up" Robbie said running into his parents room and leaping into their bed he screamed,"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS AND I WANNA OPEN MY PRESENTS!"

"Okay, okay Robbie, OKAY ROBBIE!" Rigby said not meaning to yell.

"Yeah, Robbie we're getting up we'll be there in just a second kay, go ahead and be picking out which one you want to open first." Eileen responded rubbing her eyes.

"Okay Mommy!" Robbie yelled running back into the living room he studied his presents,'Should he start with the blue one, or maybe the red one, or purple was good!" He finally decided on the Red one and grabbed it, just then his parents came in cups of coffee in their hands.

"Can I please open it now mommy?" Robbie said excitedly.

"Go ahead," Eileen said. Robbie instantly tore open the red package, it was Destroyer of Worlds the Hanheld version just like he wanted! After opening all his other gifts he said, " Thanks Mommy, Thanks Daddy, Thanks Santa!" Then took off towards his room to play with all his new toys.

"Where's my gift?" Rigby said looking at Eileen,"You said I had one."

"You do," Eileen said back.

"Well, where is it?" Rigby said now searching under the tree and everywhere.

"Right here," Eileen said pointing to the ceiling, there hung a single piece of mistletoe.

"Oh," Rigby said leaning in towards Eileen to recieve his gift. As they kissed, Robbie came back into the room ,"Ewwwwww Mommy, Daddy, you guys are gross!"

"What do you want Robbie?" Eileen said laughing at Robbie's disgustuded look.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you guys got for Christmas," Robbie said looking around.

"We got love," Eileen said giving her husband another long kiss, "and that's all we need."

Chapter 8

Mordecai recieved a phone call Christmas day, and it wasn't a very good one.

"Hello?" Mordecai said into the reciever.

"M...Mordecai," he heard a quivering voice pick up.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Mordecai said a little scared, he had never heard his mother so upset before.

"I...it's y..your s...sister," Mordecai's Mom said.

"What, what's wrong, is she sick or something?" Mordecai said nervously.

"N..no Mordecai, s...she's dead," He heard his Mothers voice get high as she said the last word then burst out in tears.

"No, S..she can't be," Mordecai said as he felt hot tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm afraid it's true, her plane crashed in Florida yesterday, and there were no survivors," his Mom said.

Mordecai hung up the phone, he knew it was rude to hang up on his Mom, but he couldn't talk, he just couldn't find the right words to say. He knelt down right under the phone and put his head in his lap, he sat there for around three hours crying. His sister and he always had a special bond between them, ever since they were born. He would comfort her when she felt sad, and she would comfort him when he felt sad. Even though his sister was 2 years younger, she acted like she was the same age, which was good for Mordecai considering, whenever Rigby wasn't around he always had someone to play with. Just then Benson came in and saw Mordecai in tears, "Mordecai, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I think I need a little time off," Mordecai said slowly getting up.

"Why? What happened?" Benson carried on.

"My younger sister died in that plane wreck yesterday," Mordecai said new tears starting to form.

"Oh, I understand, sure, you can have as many days as you need," Benson said walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks," whispered Mordecai as he went upstairs, he was going to Rigby's house, Rigby although not having the same connection, still hung out with his sister, so he had the right to know too. Mordecai took the truck, and drove off to Rigby and Eileen's little suburban house. He knocked on the door and swallowed hard as Rigby answered the door," Oh,hey Mordecai wat's up? You look kinda depressed."

"Rigby can I talk to you a moment?" Mordecai said walking in the door without knowing the answer.

"Uhhhh, yeah, sure," Rigby said.

"Rigby, you know my little sister, the one we used to play around with when we were little before high school, and all that," Mordecai said trying not to cry.

"Oh, yeah, you mean Millie, yeah, she was cool," Rigby said thinking back a ways.

"She died," Mordecai said not giving Rigby anytime to think.

"What?" Rigby asked his eyes filling with tears, he wasn't as close as Mordecai and her, but she was kinda like a sister to him.

"Yeah, her plane crashed in Florida yesterday," Mordecai said his voice quivering. Both guys sat staring into blank air tears running down their cheeks, just then Eileen walked in, "Rigby! Mordecai! What's the matter?" she said dropping her work and running to comfort them.

"Mordecai's sister, Millie, died the other day," Rigby said still crying as he hugged Eileen.

"Oh,no! Mordecai you must be so upset!" Eileen said turning and hugging Mordecai. All three of them sat there sobbing for a couple minutes, and after that it was a long time before anyone said anything, "Their having her feuneral tomorrow, would you two please go?" Mordecai said breaking the silence.

"Of course we will!" Eileen answered back before Rigby could say anything.

"I'll call Don," Rigby answered sniffling. He called and got the arrangements for him to watch Robbie, then fixed everybody coffee.

"Thanks hon," Eileen said recieving her cup.

"Yeah, thanks," Mordecai said grabbing his.

"I made it with special get well ingridents," Rigby said satisfied. Mordecai looked to his coffee, now he wasn't sure he wanted it anymore not after The Rig-Juice.

The following morning everybody got ready, in their finest clothes, Mordecai had slept over, but was prepared with his tux. Rigby although hating it, wore his tux and tie as well, and Eileen wore her finest red strapless dress.

"We thank you for coming to Millie Quintel's feuneral," said the feuneral director standing in front of the tombs.

"Would anyone like to say anything before we decend her body underground?" The feuneral director now asked.

"I would," Mordecai raised his hand, then stood in front of the crowd, "I was Millie's older brother, and as her older brother, Millie and I had a special bond together. I remember when we where young and we would always lay in the grass and stare at the stars to find the constellations." Mordecai laughed remembering the way she would point out all of them and, and he wouldn't even pay attention. After he ended his speech he was fallowed by his Mom, Dad, and his Aunt. After the service he was approached by a tall man wearing a suit and had a monicle, "hello," he said as he spoke Mordecai noted his british accent.

"Uhhhh,hi," Mordecai said not really knowing what the man wanted.

"I am from the records company of people and I'm here to tell you that your sister, Millie Quintel, left you something in her final will."

"Sweet," Rigby said immediantly being hushed by his wife.

"I went over her Will and she said that she wanted you to have her engagement ring encase you ever found that 'special someone' he said putting air quotes around special someone.

"Oh, Mordecai how lucky!" Eileen said.

"Okay, so who do I have to see to get it?" Mordecai questioned.

"Oh,yes sorry, here," he said as he handed him a blue velvet case which when he opened it found a beautiful silver ring with a green jewel in it.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Eileen said admiring the jewel, "and I think I know who that 'special someone' is."

"Who?" Mordecai said turning.

"Autumn," Eileen and Rigby said together.

"No! I just like Autumn as a friend besides we havn't been going out that long," Mordecai said freaking out now.

"Hey,dude, calm never said you had to ask her right away." Rigby said reassuring.

"Oh, well, I...ummm...uhhhhh..." Mordecai said now embarrased.

"Unless you WANT to ask her now," Rigby said grinning a mischevious grin.

"NO! wait! ahhhhhhhh! Rigby!" Mordecai said as he punched Rigby in the arm.

"Owwww," Rigby mummbled rubbing his arm.

"No,offense,but you kinda had that coming, hon," Eileen said.

"Oh, so now your on his side!" fine! hmm hmm" Rigby said crossing his arms.

"Oh, don't be like that Rigbaby!" Eileen said kissing him on the cheek.

"I told you not to call me that in public," Rigby whispered turning bright red.

"Oh, yeah sorry," Eileen siad apoligetically.

"That's okay, I'm kinda getting used to it," Rigby said feeling bad now.

"heehee," Eileen giggled as Rigby kissed her back.

"Oh,yeah, about the ring I was kidding about the whole thing, you know that right?" Rigby said

"Yeah I knew you were playing with me, Thanks for making me feel better," Mordecai said with a big grin.

"I AM the funniest between the two of us," Rigby said making funny faces.

"I don't know about that," Mordecai replied back.

Chapter 9

Autumn walked across the street, as she walked she saw Mordecai's truck, that meant Mordecai was there! She was about to knock on the door when she heard crying, she peeked through the window and saw Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen all huddled together sobbing, 'maybe, this isn't the best time to visit,' she thought as she went back into her house.

"I thought you were going to the neighbor's?" her brother asked as she walked back in.

"They looked kinda busy," Autumn told him.

"Busy doing what exactly?" He said seeing her expression change from happy to sad.

"Well, they were all huddled together crying," Autumn said confused.

"crying?" Asked her brother.

"Yeah, I don't know what they were crying about,but Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen were all hugging and crying."

"Maybe we should walk over there and see what all the crying is about," he replied sympathetically. They both walked over and casually knocked on the door, the door swung open as a heartbroken raccoon opened the door. "H...Hello," Rigby said tears running down his cheeks, he tried to smile but everytime he tried it just went back into a frown.

"Hey, I tried to come by earlier, but I left because I saw all of you crying," Autumn said explaining, "anyway Josh said we should come over and check on yall."

"Oh,uhhhh, ummm, *sniffle*, you don't have to worry about us, we were crying because, well, m...my sister died," Mordecai said.

"yeah..." Rigby said new tears forming in his eyes.

"Awwww you poor guy," Autumn said coming over to comfort Mordecai while Eileen comforted Rigby.

"Hmmmm," maybe I should go check on our dinner, Josh winked at his sister, who started to blush.

"That'd be a good idea Josh," Autumn said, giving a shocked Mordecai a hug.  
>'poor poor me!' Rigby and Mordecai thought as they soaked up their wive'sgirlfriend's love.

"Hey Mordecai are you feeling better?" Autumn asked calling Mordecai after the feunaral.

"I'm feeling a little better," Mordecai admitted.

"Good enough to take me out on a date tonight?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah, sure, you wanna go out to eat at Mchooligans?" Mordecai said remembering that she had said she always wanted to eat there, but never got around to it.

"That sounds like fun!" Autumn said shocked that he rememberd what she had said a week ago.

"Okay then it's a date, I'll pick you up around 9 then?" Mordecai said asking more than telling.

"It's a date," Autumn said back, although she was already ready to go now, she could wait another hour. That one hour felt like forever! Then finally the time came and she heard a honk outside, she checked out the window, just to make sure, then when she was sure it was him ,she walked outside and hopped in the truck.

"Heyyyyy," Autumn said as she sat in the passanger's seat.

"Hey," Mordecai replied with a smile.

"You ready for your first time at McHooligan's!" Mordecai said excitedly.

"Yeahyaaa!" Autumn said, she was more comfortable around Mordecai now.

"Haha!" Mordecai laughed, Autumn liked his laugh it was cute.

"I want a cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla shake," Mordecai said looking at the waitor and the menu.

"Oh, that sounds good, I think I'll have the same," Autumn said politely setting the menu on the table.

'wow, this is like our fifth date,' Autumn thought counting the times she had seen him in the past week in her head.

"So, how have you been?" Mordecai said wanting to break the silence that had grown between them.

"Good, I've been good," Autumn said back she wished the waitor would come and break the akward silence.

"Good," Mordecai said akwardly, he didn't really know what to say now. Just then a song came that apparently Mordecai liked, because he started air drumming and mouthing the lyrics.

Autumn starting laughing, then started playing the air guitar with him. Meanwhile somebody walked up and poked Mordecai in the back ,"Now all you need is a singer and you'll have a whole band," Margret said startaling Mordecai.

"Ugghh yeah," Mordecai siad a little embarrassed, but he didn't really care about whether Margret thought he was an idiot or not.

"Hahaha," Autumn said laughing as Mordecai immidiantly stopped and started blushing. She couldn't help but fake the laugh though, because she felt a little jealous, "was that you girlfriend?" Autumn asked a little disapointed.

"NO! Uhhhh I ment no, we're just freinds, but I don't think she's the right girl for me," Mordecai said back, he didn't like Margret that way anymore.

Autumn couldn't help but feel relieved, but she didn't know why, she didn't understand why she felt so defensive against Mordecai. Maybe she was in love?

Margret walked into McHooligan's she needed a break ,so she persuaded Eileen to do her work for her, she was so gullible, probably why she picked Rigby as her husband, they were both equally gullible. She was looking for an empty seat when she spotted Mordecai in a corner booth with... the girl from the coffee shop? She felt the envy inside her grow as she saw Mordecai and Autumn both play air drums and guitars together, maybe it was time for her to step in, "All you need is a singer and you'll have a whole air band," Margret said laughing. She saw Mordecai turn red and immediantly stop, then the girl started laughing, she didn't like this girl, she was stealing her boyfriend away from her, 'oh no did...did I just call Mordecai my boyfreind,' Margret thought,' I need to go somewhere else' and with that she left the table.

After they ate Mordecai thought maybe they should take their relationship to the next level, so whenever they were walking to the truck Mordecai took a chance and held her hand.'I'm holding her hand, and she's not pulling away,' Mordecai thought as he smiled at Autumn.

'He's holding my hand,' thought Autumn liking the way his hands felt, they had a warmth to them and she kinda felt a spark.

When Autumn got home first thing she did was run over to the neighbor's house. Eileen answered the door, "Oh, hey Autumn!" Eileen said with a smile.

"I need to talk to you," Autumn said despretly.

"Sure, come in," Eileen said now moving out of the doorway.

Autumn walked in and sat down on the couch right next to Robbie and Rigby who were playing video games.

"I need to talk to you about my date with Mordecai," Autumn said again despretly.

"Ewwww girl talk!" Both Robbie and Rigby said together.

Eileen responded by giving them a glare that ment 'STOP TALKING or else!'

"Yeah let's go in the other room Robbie," Rigby said looking at his son.

"Okay daddy," Robbie said running into his room his dad following close behind.

"Now, what happened?" Eileen said.

"Well, today Mordecai and I were eating lunch and he held my hand!" Autumn said in a hurried tone.

"That's the first step Autumn!" Eileen said clapping her hands happily.

"Really! You mean!" Autumn said happily.

"Yeah!" Eileen said clapping her hands again. Then she heard a 'What!' she walked over to the closet quietly and opened the door stepping back about two steps as Rigby and Robbie fell out onto the floor.

"Hi, honey," Rigby said looking up at his wife.

"Hi, mommy," Robbie said doing the same.

"You guys are in so much trouble!" Eileen said staring down and thumping her foot on the floor.

"I know," Rigby said depressingly his tail drooping down.

"Okay well, take Robbie back into his bedroom I will deal with you two later," Eileen said as she watched the two boys go back into the bedroom.

"Now, where were we," Eileen said getting back to her guest.

"Uhhhh, Oh,yeah, anyway he held my hand today for the first time, so do you think this means, you know he likes me," Autumn said nervously.

"Well you could never be sure, I mean your only at your first step, so we'll just have to wait and see," Eileen said winking at Autumn.

"Oh, okay," Autumn replied getting up to leave, before she got out the door she turned around, "hey Eileen."

"Yeah,"

"Did you feel a spark when you first held Rigby's hand?" Autumn asked, she wasn't really sure what she felt, but that's definatly what it felt like to her.

"Hmmm," thought Eileen she remembered the first time she had tried to touch Rigby's hand, he wasn't really a touchy feeley person, so he just kinda inched away, but later when they really started to get to know each other, he acually reached out and held her hand."yep, there was definatly a spark," Eileen said smiling at the memory.

"Thanks," Autumn said as she left, and went back to her house.

Eileen closed the door after Autumn then called out to Rigby and Robbie, who came around the corner slowly.

Rigby walked over to his wife, and she surprised him by coming over and giving him a long kiss."Ewwww!" Robbie said starting to get up.

"Uhuh, no Robbie you stay there, this is your punishment,"Eileen said pausing for a few moments than continuing.

"But Daddy did it too!"Robbie protested.

"Well, then, this is daddy's punishment too," Eileen said.

"But that's no fair! Daddy likes it!" Robbie said refusing to let it go.

"mmmmhmmmm," endend the conversation, then Eileen stopped and went into the kitchen to cook supper. Rigby and Robbie reached for the remotes to their game right before Eileen came back in saying, "Oh, yeah, and you two, no video games for three days," she smirked as she went back to the cooking.

"Uggghhhh," both Rigby and Robbie grunted. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10

Rigby still thought about the camping trip Eileen had taken him on, it was sweet and he really enjoyed it, but it made him feel bad, he had never done anything special for her. So he decided that this year for their anniversary he was going to take Eileen somewhere SHE really wanted to go, but he couldn't do this alone he was going to need some help, as much as he hated to say it, he needed a girl's help. So, he swallowed his pride and walked across the street.

"Oh,uh, hey Rigby," Autumn said answering the door, usually she was the one going over there not the other way around.

"Umm, hey Autumn, I kinda need your help with something," Rigby said looking down.

"Sure what do you need my help with?" Autumn said, even though they only met a couple days ago, she could tell this was his first time asking for a girls help.

"I need you to help me with a trip I'm doing for Eileen," Rigby said.

"What kinda trip?" Autumn asked thinking nothing of it.  
>"Our anniversary trip," Rigby said.<p>

"Oh," that changed everything annaversarys weren't like birthdays or anything like that they were special.

"Well, can you help me?" Rigby asked getting impatient.

"Yeah I can help," Autumn said leading him into the house. They planned for hours, a lot longer then Rigby thought it would take, they had to go through every little detail from where to go to who would babysit, not to mention that Autumn said he should probably go out and buy a new dress for Eileen and a new tux for him to wear.

"So let me get this straight you want me to help you go shopping for Eileen?" Margret asked, Rigby had went to the coffee shop he needed someone who knew Eileen, so he thought of Margret.

"Yes, that's exactly right," Rigby said, they had already went over this,so was she gunna go or not?

"Yeah, I guess I could go with you, I'm not necessarily doing anything right now," Margret said shrugging her shoulders.

"Great, well let's get to moving then I kinda need to get this over with," Rigby said starting out the door.

"Well, the first place we should shop is at Dillard's then go from there," Margret said looking through a magazine.

"Whatever," Rigby said not really caring about this whole 'shopping' thing.

"Okay I'm going to take you to Macy's they'll get you fitted for a tux, while I go find Eileen the perfect dress," Margret said walking away.

"Yeah, okay," Rigby said walking behind her, they entered Macy's, Margret talked to some guy at a counter and immediantly he was swarmed by a group of people with measuring tape. Rigby didn't like this, he didn't like the feeling of all these people throwing him around.

"Okay, , your suit is ready," a man at his right said.

"Finally," Rigby said as he grunted.

Then he saw Margret walk in with about 5 huge shopping bags, " What are all those for?" Rigby asked.

"Well, I found myself some stuff, as well as what I found for Eileen, she pulled out a pink sparkly dress, pink heels, and pearl earrings and necklace, she also bought a pair of one-day contact lenses.

"That looks, perfect," Rigby said staring at it in awe.

"Thanks," Margret said, "you ARE looking at the number 1 shopper in the world."

That night Rigby got everything ready, he was going to surprise her by taking her the next morning. While she was sleeping he quietly got up and grabbed her dress and clothes and replaced her normal dress with the new clothes, then got back in bed.

The next morning Eileen woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles. 'That couldn't be,I haven't made anything yet,' So she got up and ran in the kitchen there was her husband sitting at the table which was decorated with a candle in the middle. "Happy Anniversary," Rigby said smiling at her. He had gotten up really early, called Ihop and got them to deliver waffles, bacon , and eggs, his wife's favorite.

"Oh,honey, it's beatiful, but what about Robbie?" Eileen said looking at the two placed table.

"Don took him to his house today," Rigby said smiling.

"Why? Neither of us have to work today," Eileen said confused.

"Because, we won't be here, we are going on a little trip," Rigby said.

"We are?" Eileen said confused.

"Yea, surprise," Rigby said holding up two plane tickets to Paris.

"We're going to Paris!" Eileen said excitedly running over and hugging him.

"Yeah, so, you should probably go get a shower and get ready and stuff," Rigby said lovingly kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay," Eileen said rushing to get in the shower, afterwards she ran into her room where she finnaly noticed her usual dress had been replaced by a pretty pink sparkly one. "Where'd this come from?" Eileen said out loud, then jumped when Rigby replied," Surprise again!"

"You bought this for me?" Eileen siad.

"Well, with a little help from Margret," Rigby said as he looked at her with it on, "and now my princess needs her glass slippers," Rigby said grabbing the pair of pink heels and slipping them on her feet.

"Oh, and you might wanna go check out the jewlry box," Rigby said his eyes going from her to the jewlery box.

"Oh, they're beatiful!" Eileen said looking at the pearls.

"Just for you," Rigby said thoughtfully.

"Oh, Rigby thank you!" Eileen said hugging Rigby while kissing him.

"Hehe, your welcome," Rigby replied returning the kiss.

On the plane Eileen could hardly sit still which made Rigby laugh considering he's usually the one that couldn't sit still. Finally, after a long time of waiting, they arrived in the lovely city of Paris, France.

When they got off the plane Rigby immediantly started looking around," What are you lookin' for?" Eileen asked.

"Something," Rigby said refusing to really tell her what it was finally he spotted a man holding a sign that read : Mr. and Mrs. Salyers. He took Eileen by the hand and led her through the crowd and to the person.

"Yes, I am ," Rigby said to the man.

"Ahhhhh, and this must be the Mrs, you are a very lucky lady," the man said with a French accent.

He led the couple through the massive crowd of people until they finally got to the parking lot where a limo was waiting for them.

"Awwwww, sweetie, you rented a limo for us," Eileen siad looking at her husband sweetly.

"Only the best for you," Rigby said hopping into the back of the limo and pulling Eileen in after him. The ride to the restaraunt was fun, the limo was complete with a hot tub and a sunroof, so they had plenty to do. They finally got to their destination, a 5-star restaraunt called Le France, or something like that, "Ohhhh, nice choice for a restaraunt, I read somewhere that this place is supposed to be the nicest place in Paris."

"Yeah, I read it in a brocher yesterday," Rigby said taking his wife's hand and leading her into the palace-looking place.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside," Rigby said staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah it's over 50 feet tall," Eileen said also staring up, when a snobby looking man came up behind them.

"May I help you?" He asked staring at them like they were garbage.

"Yes, I am Mr. Salyers, I believe I reserved a table yesterday?" Rigby said proffesionally.

"Hmmmmmmm, he said staring at his little book, Ah, yes, here it is, Mr and Mrs Salyers, follow me," He said as he led them to a table for two.

"Thank you," Eileen said as the waitor brought their orders and left.

"Are you enjoying our annivarsary so far my princess," Rigby said looking at Eileen lovingly.

"It's wonderful," Eileen responded leaning over and giving Rigby a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well then I'm happy," Rigby said. After they ate, Rigby paid the check then led Eileen back out to the limo. They rode in the limo for an hour or two, until they got to the resort they were staying at.

"Wow, fancy," Eileen said as they got into their room.

"Yeah, and I got it half off because we are on our anniversary," Rigby said looking around, their was a queen sized bed in the middle, a flat-screened TV on the wall, and a mini- fridge in the corner.

"Speaking of our annivarsary," Eileen said walking over to her bag and pulling out a package.

"What's that?" Rigby asked staring at the present.

"Just a little something for you," Eileen said handing him the present. Quickly Rigby tore open the package and stared at what was inside, "You got me Zombocolpse the game!" Rigby said jumping up and down.

"I knew you would like it," Eileen said laughing at her husband.

"Well, then you know me," Rigby siad, "and I know you." He walked over to Eileen and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly on the neck and worked his way up to her mouth. They kissed for hours before they decided to get ready for bed. Rigby sat on the bed waiting for Eileen to come out of the bathroom, "so far so good," he whispered to himself. The door opened and Eileen walked out in a pink night gown then she plopped down next to her husband, " I love you," she wispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Rigby said before kissing her again. The next morning Rigby woke up still in his wife's arms from last night's cuddling. He didn't want to wake her up, so he just layed there and looked his wife over, she was really cute when she slept. Then her eyes fluttered open and she smiled a little smile. "Good morning," Rigby said.

"Good morning," Eileen said back in a yawn. Then Rigby started to get closer to her cuddling her up in a hug. Then coming back and kissing her on the cheek. "You wanna get up?" Rigby asked.

"No, let's stay a little longer," Eileen said cuddling closer, offering her warmthness.

"Okay," said Rigby taking her offer. They stayed in bed for a couple more hours, then decided to get ready.

"Well, did you enjoy your anniversary," Don said as they stopped by to get Robbie.

"It was perfect," Eileen said moving closer to Rigby.

Chapter 11

Mordecai and Autumn had gotten closer ever since Mordecai's sister had died. They could hardly stand one second without each other. They had gone on dates for almost two months now, and that's why Mordecai decided to ask Autumn a question. It was New Year's Eve and everyone including Autumn was over at the Park to celebrate.

"It's time for fireworks!" Benson said getting everyone's attention.

Mordecai and Autumn sat on a picnic blanket along with Eileen, Rigby, and Robbie.

"Autumn, can...can I ask you something?" Mordecai said reaching into his pocket.

"Yeah," Autumn said turning to face him, she almost cride as he kneeled down and everyone gasped.

"Will you marry me?" Mordecai asked as he flashed a big smile.

"YES!" Autumn screamed bursting into tears. Everyone immidently started 'awwing', except for Rigby and Robbie who exchanged looks then smiled.

"OH,MORDECAI!" Autumn screamed before giving him a giant hug.

"Congrats dude," Rigby said playfully punching him in his leg.

"Thanks," Mordecai said still frozen from the hug he had just gotten. Everyone was congratulating him, and he, for the first time in a long time, was really happy.

Autumn walking into her house could hardly stand her excitment, "What's up with you," asked Josh.

"I got engaged!" Autumn screamed jumping around.

"What!" Josh said loudly looking at her ring, "To that Mordecai fellow?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was real dramatic, the fireworks were exploading in the air, he turned to me then proposed!" Autumn said still screaming.

"Wow, sounds romantic," Josh said huffily.

"Josh, are you jealous?" Autumn asked seeing it in his eyes.

"NO!" Josh said defensively," I just think I should have gotten married before you." Josh said.

"Josh, that would be jealousy," Autumn said staring at him.

"Ok, fine maybe I am a little jealous," he siad.

chapter 12 Mordecai was so excited, he couldn't sleep, so he decided to watch a little TV. A commercial came on and he was about to go upstairs, when somebody shot through the door, "MORDO!" Millie screamed as she ran and hugged him.

"MILLIE!" Mordecai screamed surprised," I..I thought...uuuuggghhh," Mordecai said as he blacked out.

"Gee, I didn't mean to make you faint Mordo," Millie said watching her brother wake up.

"Millie, I thought you were..." Mordecai started crying.

"Dead," Millie said drying Mordecai's eyes.

"yeah," Mordecai said sniffling.

"Well, I was supposed to be on that plane, but I was running late and I didn't catch it on time," Millie said looking down.

"Oh, well then why didn't they say it on the news," Mordecai said.

"They did, or they were going to tonight," Autumn said, " They haven't brodcasted it yet."

"Oh, okay, I'm just happy to know that your okay!"Mordecai said thrusting his arms around her.

"OH, and also I'M ENGAGED! " Mordecai said jumping up and down.

"REALLY!" Millie said what kinda ring did you buy her.

"Acually, I really owe the ring to you," Mordecai said.

"huh?" Millie said confusedd.

"In your will, you left grandma's ring to me," Mordecai said explaining.

"Oh yeaaaaa," Millie said.

"Yea, sorry, I'd give it back, but you know," Mordecai said.

"Oh, it's fine, it was for that reason anyway," Millie said back.

"Ok,so how's it been?" Mordecai asked.

"Fine, besides the whole "Plane crash" thing," Millie said sarcastically.

"Hey, I just noticed something, where's Rigbone?" Millie asked, she knew they were working together.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you weren't here, he's married and has a kid," Mordecai said staring striaght ahead.

"Oh, who'd he get married to?" Millie asked.

"You know, I think it would be best for you to see him yourself," Mordecai started," he thought you were dead too."

When Mordecai asked about using the truck to take his sister to see Rigby, Benson thought he had gone crazy, then seeing his sister said yea. They drove to the little neighborhood and knocked on the family's door.

"Hello?" Answered Rigby with a cup in his hand he took a sip then immidiantly spit it out at who it was, "Millie!" Rigby screamed.

"Yep, it's me," Millie said.

Eileen ran to the door and just in time too, for just as she got there Rigby fainted into her arms. "Haha hey Mordecai, who's your friend?"

"This is my sister Millie," Mordecai said.

"Millie, but didn't she die?" Eileen said looking at Millie.

"Well, she is the one that died, but she never got on the plane, so she didn't die," Mordecai said explaining.

"Oh, okay, well, come in please," Eileen said getting tired of holding up her husband. They walked inside and Eileen put Rigby on the couch, "Mordecai, would you go get a glass of water please," Eileen asked.

"Sure," Mordecai said, he had been here so many times he knew where everything was,"here."

"Thanks," she said as she poured the water on her husbands head.

"Ahhhh," Rigby screamed as he woke up," uuuuhhhh, yeah, sorry, just, you know thought you were dead," Rigby said not seeming to know the right words to say.

"It's fine Mordecai did the same thing," Millie said not noticing Mordecai's stare.

Autumn was sitting on the couch watching TV ,when she noticed Mordecai's truck pull up, she got up," Josh I'm going to the neighbor's"

"Okay," Josh said really not caring.

She walked across the street and knocked on the door instead of Rigby or Eileen answering like usual Robbie answered,"Hi."

"Hey, Robbie, I just came to see Mordecai," Autumn said kneeling down to Robbie's hight.

"Uncle Mordo!" Robbie called from the door,"Autumn's here to see you!"

She heard someone laugh and Mordecai showed up at the door, "Hey Autumn, you came just in time!" He took her hand and led her in the kitchen, where everyone was sitting around talking.

"Hey, Autumn wats up," Rigby said looking at their guest.

"Oh, nothing, I was just sitting around, when I noticed Mordecai at your house, so, I decided to come over for a visit."

"I came over to tell Rigby that my sister isn't dead," Mordecai said laughing.

"Oh, so your Mordecai's sister," Autumn said putting out her hand.

"Yeah, Millie, and you must be the pretty girl my brother's engaged to," Millie replied.

"That's me, Autumn," Autumn said.

"That's a pretty name," Millie said.

"Thanks, your name is pretty too," Autumn replied. The two talked for hours, and it was almost nine before Mordecai said,"Millie, we need to go, where are you staying?"

"Oh, well, i haven't really figured that out yet," she said.

"WHAT! You should have figured that out long ago! Well, you can't stay with me, Benson is still upset over what Cousin Madeline did," Mordecai said trying to solve the situation.

"What did cousin Maddie do?" Millie asked.

"Trashed the place while everyone was out," Mordecai replied.

"That's cousin Maddie for you," Millie said rolling her eyes.

Mordecai freaked out some more before Rigby butted in saying, "Dude, calm down, I just put Robbie to bed!"

"You can stay with Rigby!" Mordecai screamed.

"What! Wait a minute shouldn't you ask us before you decide!" Rigby said.

"Come on dude please, Do me a solid and let Millie crash here for a couple days!" Mordecai said in a begging tone.

"Fine, but you owe me a solid!" Rigby said back.

"Thanks, Rigby," Mordecai said before kissing Autumn on the cheek and saying, "Bye guys gotta go!"

Autumn turned a deep shade of red, 'HE KISSED ME!', Millie saw and smiled, "I think me and you are gunna be good friends," she said hugging Autumn.

"Anyway I'm getting tired, I'm gunna leave you girls alone to talk about whatever," Rigby said kissing Eileen and going to bed.

"Goodnight honey," Eileen said as Rigby went around the corner they heard a ,"night."

The three girls sat in the kitchen and talked about random stuff, "So, Eileen, what made you pick Rigby," Millie siad stretching back her arms.

Eileen sighed, "What's not to love about him, he's cute, sweet, and even though he's not smart, he's funny."

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"Millie started laughing," Okay I can agree on everything except for the whole 'sweet' thing!"

"What do you mean?" Eileen said looking up at her.

"Well, I mean come on this is Rigby we're talking about, the little raccoon that used to kick sand in people's faces, because he thought it would be funny!" Millie said through laughs.

"Well, yeah, you just haven't got to see the good side of Rigby yet," Eileen said defensivley.

"Hahahahaha yeah, maybe," Millie said sensing the negative vibrations in the room.

"Anyway, here's your room, i'm sure you'll find everything you need," Eileen said showing Millie to the guest room.

"Thanks, goodnight Eileen," Millie said as Eileen left the room.

"night," Eileen said leaving the bird.

Eileen was furious but she didn't let it show, she went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed causing Rigby to wake up.

"Eileen?" Rigby asked, now sitting up.

"Yeah," Eileen said leaning back on her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Rigby said moving closer to her.

"Nothing," Eileen said taking a deep breath.

"It can't be nothing," Rigby said feeling the tension in the room.

"Well, it's just that Millie said that you were mean," Eileen said now snuggling in his warm fur.

"Well, I wouldn't blame her," Rigby said remembering how mean he used to be.

"What do you mean?" Eileen asked, now looking up.

"Well, I used to not like anybody at all, my only friend was me and that's all I needed, so before I met Mordecai and acually made a REAL friend, I was always mean to people that picked on me for how short I was, or how high pitched my voice was." Rigby said with a sad look on his face.

"Awwwwww, Rigbaby," Eileen siad snuggling up to him some more and giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, those were bad times," Rigby said remembering those dark days, and snuggling up to Eileen for comfort.

Rigby fell asleep with Eileen cuddled up to him and Eileen fell asleep the same way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 13 The next morning Millie woke up before anyone else, and decided she needed to do something for Eileen. She still felt bad about making Eileen upset yesterday, so she got out of bed and walked quietly to the kitchen, she planned on making everyone breakfast. She looked in the fridge and pulled out a pack of bacon and a couple of eggs, then she looked under the pantry and pulled out a pack of blueberry pancake mix.

Rigby woke up before Eileen, but decided he wouldn't get up and wake her up. So he just layed in bed, and a few minutes later he smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes. His tail perked up a little, and he acidentally rubbed his tail against Eileen's nose causing her to sneeze, "Aaaachooo, honey control your tail please," she said staring at Rigby's twitching tail.

"Oh, sorry, but I smell bacon, and you know how bacon gets me," Rigby said, his mouth starting to water.

"Hmmm, that's funny I smell bacon too," Eileen said.

"Maybe we should go check it out," Rigby said jumping off the bed and running in the kitchen.

Eileen got off the bed and walked in the kitchen where she was greeted by Robbie, who, like Rigby, goes crazy if he's around bacon. "Morning Mommy, Morning Daddy!" He greeted.

"Morning Robbie," Eileen greeted as she looked at all the food that was on the table," Millie, did you make all this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I, you know, thought I should apologize for what I said last night," Millie said putting a plate down for Rigby and Eileen.

"It's okay, Rigby and I talked about it last night,"Eileen said picking up a pice of bacon.

"Oh,okay," said Millie.

"But thanks for making breakfast," Eileen said.

"Your welcome," Millie said smiling.

That morning Millie got to know Eileen and Robbie some more, as well as 'the good side' of Rigby. Rigby and Robbie were playing video games, and Eileen and Millie were making small chat, when Mordecai walked through the door. "Hey guys!" Mordecai said passing through the livingroom and into the kitchen.

"uh,hey dude," Rigby said pausing the game to glare at him with his 'You didn't knock' look.

"Hey," Mordecai said returning Rigby's glare.

"Daddy start the game back," Robbie whined pulling on his Dad's arm.

"Okay, okay," Rigby said unpausing the game, he started mashing buttons here and there.

"Anyway, I thought, you know to celebrate Millie not bieng dead, we should go out to eat tonight," Mordecai said stirring up a conversation.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, right honey," Eileen said staring at Rigby and Robbie.

"Yeah, uh huh," Rigby said not taking his eyes off the screen.

Eileen sighed, "besides, I know two people that'd better stop playing video games and conversate some,or the game system is getting sold."

Rigby and Robbie exchanged glances,"So what we talkin' bout," Rigby said immediantly pausing the game and dropping the remote.

"Mordecai just said that we should all go out to eat," Eileen said satisfied.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Rigby said now getting excited, "Ohhhhh, we should go to Cheezers!"

"Yeah, that sounds really good," Millie said.

"Okay, I'm gunna run across the street, and see if Autumn wants to go," Mordecai said going out the door.

"Those two just can't get enough of each other," Millie said looking towards the door.

"Yeah, I know," Eileen said as Rigby nodded, "Hey, Eileen can we?" Rigby said knowing she would get the point.

"Well, okay, but I expect you to get Robbie dressed in time to go," Eileen said giggling, as Rigby and Robbie both shouted, "Yeahyaaaaa!" and grabbed their remotes.

Mordecai walked across the street and knocked on the door," Hello," Josh said answering the door.

"Is Autumn home?" Mordecai asked, and just as he did she came around the corner, "Oh, hey Mordecai wat's up."

"Nothing really, Millie, Eileen, Rigby, Robbie, and I are going to Cheezer's for lunch, and I wanted to come ask if you wanted to come along," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, I'd love to," then she noticed Josh sighing,"Ummm,hey Mordecai can Josh come with us?"

"What?" Josh said in the background.

"Yeah, sure" Mordecai said, "We're leaving around 7 so you might want to get ready, I'll come by later."

"Okay, see you," Autumn said shutting the door.

"I didn't ask you for that," Josh said as Autumn walked to her room.

"I know, but I think there's someone there that you'll like," Autumn replied.

"Whatever," Josh said as he slipped on some jeans and a blue tee.

The clock finally reached 7 and Mordecai honked outside, "Come on Josh," Autumn said as she went out the door.

"Whatever," Josh said walking out the door and hopping in the passenger's seat.

Eileen, Rigby, Robbie, and Millie took Rigby's car, while Autumn, Mordecai, and Josh took Mordecai's truck.

When they got to Cheezer's Josh was surprised to see an extra girl in the group. He always heard Autumn talk about her and Mordecai or Rigby, Eileen, and Robbie, but she never mentioned this extra girl. "Pssssst, Autumn, who's the girl?" Josh whispered to his sister.

"Huh, oh that's Millie, Mordecai's sister," Autumn said noncholantly.

"Millie," Josh repeated to himself.

Millie wanted to ride with her brother, but he said she couldn't because someone else was coming along. When she got out of the car the first thing she spotted was a boy who looked about her age,17, hop out of the passenger's seat of Mordecai's truck.

"Psssst, Mordecai, who's the boy?" Millie whispered.

"Oh, him, that's Josh, Autumn's brother," Mordecai said shrugging it off afterwards.

"Josh,"Millie repeated to herself.

"Hey Mordecai do you notice something about Josh?" Autumn asked turning to Mordecai.

"Not really, but do you notice something about Millie?" Mordecai asked back.

"Hmmmmm, huh, Mordecai," Autumn said pulling on Mordecai's wing.

"Huh?"

"I think Josh and Millie may be..."

"In love," both Mordecai and Autumn said together.

"So you've noticed too?" Mordecai asked Autumn.

"Yeah, they've been really quiet, and their pretty much staring at each other any chance they get," Autumn said.

"Yeah, just like us," Mordecai said staring deep into Autumn's eyes.

"Yeah," Autumn said reaching for Mordecai's hand under the table.

"Hey Autumn, Eileen can I talk to you guys a second?" Millie said getting out of the booth and heading out the door followed by Millie and Eileen.

Josh let out a deep sigh, then noticed that Mordecai and Rigby were staring at him, then at each other then at him again.

"What?" He said nervously.

"Don't think we don't see what's going on here," Rigby said.

"Yeah, trust us we know,"Mordecai siad.

Josh started to sweat they were starting to scare him.

"Hahahaha," Rigby started to laugh," come on dude, we're picking, although we do know you have a crush on Millie!"

"What! NO! Uggghh I mean,uggghhh, fine, I kinda do," Josh said finally confessing.

"Hahaha, calm down, you don't have to explain, we understand, I mean, I currently have a girlfriend even though I thought I'd never get one. Oh, and I was almost Positive Rigby would never have one!" Mordecai got cut off by Rigby,"HEY!"

"Well I mean, come on dude, it was obvious that Eileen liked you, but you were just to dumb to see it! Anyway let me finish, you got married first dude!"Mordecai said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, I guess your right, I did get married first, and I had a kid first, and everything turned out perfectly," Rigby said right before Robbie let out a scream and said," Daddy I wanna go play the game!"

Mordecai and Josh laughed, "Turned out perfectly huh?" Mordecai said.

"Shut up," Rigby said getting Robbie down from the highchair, and giving him 50 cents for the game.

Millie stepped outside and sighed as Autumn and Eileen followed.

"What did you need us for?" Eileen said already knowing the answer.

"Well I ugghh, I ummm,I..."

Eileen and Autumn exchanged glances then said simutaniously,"YOUR IN LOVE WITH JOSH!"

"Kinda," Millie said shocked.

"We know," Eileen said looking at her.

"But how..." Millie siad.

"Well, you were staring at him and smiling ,it's hard for anyone to not understand those signals, plus we should know, I mean, hello, engaged here!" Autumn said.

"And I'm married with a kid!" Eileen added.

"Right!" Autumn said.

"I didn't know I was being so obvious," Millie said.

"Haha, know one knows when there being obvious," Eileen laughed, Margaret's told me a thousand times how completley obvious I was being, before Rigby and I got together."

"Wow, really," Millie said.

"Yeah," Eileen replied.

"Well, thanks for talking with me," Millie said as the women walked back through the doors.

"Where's Rigby and Robbie?" Eileen asked.

Everybody laughed as Mordecai pointed over to the arcade game that was set up in the corner, Rigby was on on side, Robbie on the other. Both were jumping up and down yelling at the screen, then a pewwww was heard and Robbie jumped off and screamed "Yes!" While Rigby got down and pouted a little.

"Mommy, Mommy! I won! I won!" Robbie shouted happily as he ran back to the booth.

"Good for you Robbie!" Eileen said gently placing Robbie back in his high chair.

"Yeah, Robbie good for you, you beat your dad at a video game!" Mordecai said smirking at Rigby.

"It's not that big a deal," Rigby mummbled slouching down in his seat.

"Oh, honey," Eileen said cuddling up to Rigby and giving him a kiss on the cheek, which gave him an idea.

"Hey, Mordecai, why don't you go up against Eileen then," Rigby said smirking.

"What!" Eileen said looking at Rigby harshly.

"Yeah, Rigby you can't expect me to go up against a girl," Mordecai said, not realizing what what he had said.

"WHAT!" All three girls yelled.

"Uhhhh," Mordecai mummbled.

"What's the matter scared your gunna lose to a girl?" Rigby mocked.

"No, I'll go against her," Mordecai said confidently.

"It's on," Eileen said just as confident.

Everyone walked over to the arcade machine and watched as Mordecai and Eileen both inserted a quarter.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Rigby interrupted getting an idea,"let's wager on this, whoever loses this game has to pay for everyone's food, agreed?"

"Hmm Hmm agreed," Mordecai said grinning a big grin.

"Ok, sure," Eileen said taking her position she said,"Rigby, kiss for good luck?"

"Sure," Rigby said walking over and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go," Eileen said counting to three, both players pressed the starting button and quickly began playing, Mordecai began playing as hard as he could, he wasn't about to lose to a girl. He noticed that he was in the lead with Eileen far behind him, so he decided to slow down a little. He was watching her score get higher as his score maintained its own distance.  
>Just then, he noticed Eileen switch places, and gasped as she swooped in with a advanced move, "Whoa!" Mordecai said amazed. He heard Rigby snicker as he began striving to catch up, just then he heard a beep and saw the words game over pop up on his screen along with you lose.<p>

"Ha IN YA FACE!" Rigby screamed as he high fived Eileen.

"I have to admit, your really good Eileen," Mordecai confessed.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself," Eileen said.

"Okay, well a bet is a bet, I owe you all grilled cheezes, so come on," Mordecai said waving them over to the booth.

"Awww, yeah, grilled cheeze!" Rigby said running over to the booth.

The pack ate, with random conversations in the middle, then Autumn said,"Hey, Mordecai come with me for a second."

"Sure," Mordecai siad following Autumn out the door.

Outside the restaraunt Autumn started the conversation,"I feel bad for Millie and Josh."

"You mean how they haven't said a word, since we've come?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah," Autumn said.

"Yeah, I feel bad for them too," Mordecai said.

"So, how are we gunna get them together, because if I know Josh, he's certainly not going to make the first move," Autumn said.

"Same with Millie," Mordecai said.

"Hmm, well, we'd have to leave them alone somewhere, maybe here," Autumn said getting an idea, she ran inside.

"Eileen, Rigby,Robbie, come here for a second," she said quickly before coming back out. A minute or two later they were joined by Eileen, Rigby, and Robbie.

"Hey, so what did you guys want?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, we didn't want anything, we're just trying to get Millie and Josh alone," Autumn siad not taking her eyes off the window she was staring through.

"Oh,okay," Rigby said like it was no big deal.

"So your trying to get them together," Eileen asked.

"Yeah, but Autumn and I both agree that their never going to get together unless their alone," Mordecai said.

"Okay, well, we have to go," Eileen said looking at her watch, it was 7:00.

"What ,where are you guys going?" Mordecai asked turning around.

"We're going to pick out our outfits for the wedding," Eileen said.

"What! Why wasn't I informed?" Rigby said judgingly.

"You were informed," Eileen said.

"When?" Rigby inquired.

"Remember yesterday, when you were playing your game," Eileen began.

(FLASHBACK)

"Rigby, are you doing anything this weekend?" Eileen yelled from the bedroom.

"Uhhhh, nothing," Rigby said too obssesed with his video games to really understand what Eileen was saying.

"Ok, you want to go pick out our costumes for the wedding?" Eileen yelled expecting Rigby to whine about it.

"Yeah, okay," Rigby said jumping up and down to get the full effect of the video game.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Oh,yeah," Rigby said remembering now.

"uh,huh, anyway we have to go," Eileen said grabbing Rigby's hand and pulling him and Robbie away.

Chapter 14

"Okay so, here's the plan, I'm going to Sears to pick up my dress, I want you to take Robbie to Macy's and get him and yourself measured," Eileen said running into the mall, she gave Robbie and Rigby a small peck on the cheek, then zoomed off towards Sears.

"Okay, Robbie the torture begins," Rigby said walking towards Macys. Rigby hated being measured and apparently Robbie was no fan either. The person would rush to measure Robbie's leg, and Robbie would run away. Eventually they had to get Rigby to hold him while they measured.

"Well, Robbie, we still have time, would you like to go to the arcade?" Rigby asked grabbing their tuxes and grabbing Robbie.

"Yeahyaaaaa!" Robbie yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"That's my boy," Rigby said walking in the arcade.

"So, which one do you want to play first?" Rigby asked.

"STRONG JOHNS!" Robbie screamed running towards the maching, then looking at his dad.

"Ok, sure, let's play some Strong Johns, but then we'd better go meet up with mommy," Rigby said running up and throwing a quarter into the machine.

They stayed in the arcade a lot longer then they imagined, they played Strong Johns, but after that Rigby wanted to play Lemonade Stand, so they did. Then Robbie wanted to play Hats For Sale. They kept on going with the games until they heard a fimiliar voice, "Oh, boys," Eileen said staring at them.

Rigby gulped, he knew that stare,"Yes, Honey?" Robbie stayed silent, he also knew that look.

Chapter 15

Mordecai and Autumn sat outside the restaraunt staring through the window. Millie and Josh just sat there not moving an inch, then Mordecai notice Millie sit up and say something that made Josh laugh. They notice the conversation grow stronger, as the day went on, then Mordecai checked the time,it was 8:30, time for them to but in, "Hey Millie, Josh, we should probably go now, I think there shutting down soon," Mordecai said butting into the conversation.

"Okay," both birds said in unision.

All four birds got in the truck, and drove towards their houses. "Millie, Benson said you could stay with us tonight," Mordecai said.

"Really, what made him change his mind?" Millie said staring at her brother.

"Well, I told him that you were a lot better then cousin Maddie," Mordecai said honestly, and I did some extra chores."

"Okay, well, let's swing by Rigbone's place and grab my stuff," Millie said as they dropped off Autumn and Josh, Mordecai gave Autumn a quick kiss and Millie said a quick, "bye Josh."

Autumn started blushing and Josh responded with, "Bye."

"Okay to Rigby's it is!" Mordecai said pulling out of Autumn's driveway and pulling into Rigby's.

Mordecai stopped in mid-knock,"Millie listen," he whispered. Millie put her head up to the door,

"No video games Rigby," Eileen said, "Did you put Robbie to bed?"

"Yes, honey," Rigby said staring at his game controller.

"You know there's a lot more to do then play video games," Eileen said walking over to the couch.

"Like what?" Rigby said curiously.

"Well, for one thing, you could pay a little more attention to your loving wife," Eileen said giving Rigby a hint.

"Oh,okay," Rigby said grabbing Eileen's hand, she let out a yelp as Rigby pulled her to him and their lips met.

"Okay, we should go in NOW!" Mordecai said as he saw the couple start making out.

Mordecai and Millie quietly opened the door, they sat there staring at them. Rigby had his eyes closed during the kiss, so he didn't see Mordecai staring at them until he slowly opened his eyes. "Mordecai," Rigby whined.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt you two keep at it," Mordecai said meaning to be sarcastic.

"Haha, well if you say so," Eileen said pulling Rigby back towards her in another kiss.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, it was much funnier the first time he had barged in on their kissing. Rigby was holding Eileen and kissing her deeply, when Mordecai walked in and said, "Awwwwwwww how cute." Rigby now seeing Mordecai had accidenatally dropped Eileen.

"So, what brings you here Mordecai," Eileen said kinda upset that he interrupted her and Rigby's "kissing time."

"Oh, nothing just stopped by to grab Millie's stuff, Benson's letting her stay with us for a while," Mordecai said.

"Oh, okay," Rigby siad.

Millie came in carring her suitcase, " okay I'm ready Mordecai," she said.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you guys, uggghhhh, ummmm, whenever," Mordecai siad leaving the house.

"Bye Mordecai!" Rigby said watching them leave,"now where were we?" He said scooting closer to Eileen and tickling her nose with his tail. They began to kiss again but as soon as they started Mordecai came back in, "LOVERS!" he shouted making Eileen and Rigby groan. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 16 Millie and Mordecai drove to the Park house, when they got there Benson was waiting for them.

"Hey, Benson, this is my sister Millie," Mordecai said.

"Ok, well, Millie, welcome to the Park," Benson said, then turned to Mordecai,"If she ruins this house your fired," he whispered.

"She'll be good, I promise," Mordecai said.

"Whatever," Benson said and as he walked away you could here him mummble,"I just got rid of that pest Rigby, and now I have a new one."

Benson woke up the next morning, and braced himself for the mess he would have to clean up. But what he found was a lot different then what he expected, he came in to a spotless house, with everything rearanged to make it a lot cleaner. He walked around to examine everything, and it was no trick of the eye everything really was cleaned spotless. He walked into the kitchen to see Mordecai sitting at the table eating pancakes, and Millie at the stove baking.

"Good Morning Benson," Mordecai said seeing him walk and sit down at the table.

"Yeah, good morning Benson," Millie said setting a plate down in front of him.

"Yea," is all Benson could get out of his mouth as he stared at the blueberry pancake.

"Ok, well what do you think of the house?" Mordecai started,"You better say a complement Millie pulled me out of bed at 6 to do all this."

"You did this!" Benson said amazed.

"Yeah, Millie and I did this," Mordecai said.

"Well, I think," Benson said pausing to stick a blueberry pancake in his mouth,"I think you guys did an awsome job!"

"Thanks Benson," Mordecai and Millie said together.

"Oh, and Millie, do you have a job anywhere?" Benson asked.

"No, sir the whole reason I came here is to find a job," Millie said already knowing what he was going to say.

"Well, would you like to come to work here?" Benson asked.

"Yeah, sure I'd take a job here," Millie said smiling.

"Okay, well you'll start work tomorrow," Benson said walking out of the kitchen.

"Lucky," Mordecai siad making sure Benson was out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Millie asked staring at her brother.

"When Benson hired Rigby and me, we had to start immediantly,"Mordecai siad.

"Well, maybe he just likes me better," Millie said flashing a smile.

"Whatever, in a couple more months I won't have to put up with him anymore," Mordecai said smiling a huge smile.

"Huh," Millie said, "Oh, yeah, your getting married, I forgot."

"I can't forget, I have to get my tux today! Uggghhh I forgot!" Mordecai said speeding to the phone he called Rigby.

"Hello?" Rigby said picking up the phone.

"Hey, Rigby I have to get my tux today, and I want you to come with me, that way you can give me some advice on what to wear," Mordecai said.

"Thank goodness, I'm gunna use this as an excuse not to take Robbie to the dentist today, No screaming yay!" Rigby said.

"ummmm, Okay, but anyway I'm gunna leave the truck here for Millie to do whatever, so can we use your car?" Mordecai said.

"Sure, but that means we have to drop off Eileen and Robbie," Rigby said.

"Sure, whatever I just really need my tux," Mordecai siad.

"Okay, well I'll be there around 5 okay?" Rigby said.

"Okay," Mordecai said.

"Millie, I'm leaving the truck here for you, so you can do whatever, while I get my tux for the wedding kay," Mordecai said.

"Okay, although I don't know what I'll do," Millie said.

"You could spend some time with Autumn," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, I guess," Millie said.

Both birds heard a horn honk outside, and Mordecai rushed out," see ya Millie, Autumn's number is taped on my wall if you need it!"

"Okay, bye," Millie said washing the dishes.

Mordecai went out and hopped in the red Chevrolette that Rigby drives.

"Ok, so where is this dentist place again?" Rigby asked.

"Just go like your going to the mall, and I'll tell you as we go," Eileen said.

"Okay, so straight it is," Rigby said.

"So, Robbie, what's wrong with your teeth little dude," Mordecai asked turning towards the little raccoon.

"Mordecai ummmm, I wouldn't if I were you," Rigby started.

"Why not doesn't he know he's going to the dentist," Mordecai siad.

"WHAT! I don't wanna go to the dentist! I don't like it!" Robbie screamed.

"*sigh* Robbie honey, it's okay we're just going to get your teeth cleaned," Eileen said turning around in her seat.

"No! I don't like the dentist, he hurts my teeth!" Robbie said.

"Robbie, if you go to the dentist your daddy will take you to the movies to see that zombie movie you wanted to see," Eileen tempted.

"WHAT!" Rigby shrieked, Eileen just stared at him, "okay."

"Zombie Dinner Party 4 uncut edition," Robbie asked.

"Yeah, thats the one, I'd go to take you, but I have to work, and your dad owes me," Eileen said.

"Fine," Rigby said.

"Okay we're here," Eileen siad, as she got out and took Robbie.

"We'll be back around 7," Rigby said.

"Okay, bye, say bye Robbie," Eileen said picking him up.

"Bye daddy, bye uncle Mordo," Robbie said waving his hand.

"Bye Robbie," both Rigby and Mordecai said as they left the dentist and headed towards Das Coolest, they were having a sale on tuxes.

Mordecai went in and talked to the guy behing the counter, who talked to two men who grabbed their measuring tape and measured every inch of him. The guys left for a minute, to talk to a woman who made his tux. Rigby and Mordecai sat on the bench waiting for his tux,"Doesn't it feel weird whenever they measure you?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, it does," Mordecai said, then the lady came out with his black tux. Mordecai grabbed it thanked her then payed for it.

"Ok, we have about 30 minutes, so what do you want to do?" Rigby asked.

"Uh, I don't know, what do you want to do?" Mordecai replied.

"You wanna go by the coffee shop?" Rigby asked.  
>"Sure it's been a while since I went there," Mordecai drove to the coffee shop, sat at their normal table, and got their usual coffee.<p>

"So, how's Millie doing?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, yeah, Benson gave her a job," Mordecai said.

" Oh, my gosh, she must have really made a good impression,"Rigby said.

"Yeah, she made me get up at 6 this morning and help clean the whole house, then she made blueberry pancakes," Mordecai said.

"Wow, looks like Benson's finally going to have his perfect employee,"Rigby said.

"Yeah, and It's probably a good thing considering after the wedding I'm moving in with Autumn and quitting my job at the Park," Mordecai said.

"Really? Dude where are you gunna work then?" Rigby asked.

"I got a job writing comics for the newspaper," Mordecai said.

"Oh, cool, I knew you were artistic, but I didn't know you would get a job like that," Rigby said.  
>"Well, yeah, anyway, where do you work at?" Mordecai asked.<p>

"I'm a garbage man," Rigby said,"I guess I always forgot to tell you about it."

"Oh, that's cool," Mordecai said confused at why he'd pick that job.

"I like the sound of the garbage getting smushed in the truck, and I like garbage trucks,there cool," Rigby said.

"Okay, anyway, the thing Autumn and I still haven't figured out what to do about is Josh," Mordecai said.

"Well, he could get a job at the Park, I got in didn't I," Rigby said.

"Hmm Hmm true," Mordecai siad.

"And Millie works there, so this could be the chance for them to bond," Rigby said.

"Hmmm, is something wrong with you today?" Mordecai said.

"What do you mean?" Rigby said.

"Your acting smart?" Mordecai said laughing.

"Hey! I can be smart!" Rigby said back , "anyway it's 7 we should go get Eileen and Robbie now."

"Okay," Mordecai siad. They got in the car and drove back towards the dentist.

"Daddy!" Robbie said getting back in the car," The dentist gave me a cool dinosaur toothbrush and toothpaste!"

"Oh, cool, Robbie," Rigby siad.

"Did you get your tux?" Eileen siad looking at Mordecai.  
>"Yep," Mordecai siad holding it up.<p>

"Cool, hey when is your wedding anyway?" Eileen asked.

"Well, we've been talking about it and I think we both agreed on May 15th," Mordecai said.

"Oh, a Spring wedding," Eileen said picturing it.

"Are we having choclate cake?" Rigby asked.

"Of course dude, a wedding wouldn't be a wedding without chocolate cake," Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby both said,"OHHHHHHHHH!" and soon they had Robbie doing it to, while Eileen just laughed.

"So, Millie what'd you do while I was gone," Mordecai said coming in the house.

"Oh, nothing much, I hung with Autumn a little, and I may have scedualed a date with Josh, this Saturday," Millie said.

"yeah, cool sounds like you had fun, wait what!" Mordecai siad.

"I spent a little time with Josh today, and we really hit it off, anyway I schedualed a date with him Saturday." Millie said.

"Good for you Millie!" Mordecai siad.

A couple of months past, but it seemed like days what with all the planning Mordecai and Autumn had to do for the wedding, and after that him and Rigby had to plan the bachelor was two days before the wedding, and they decided to have the bachelor party.

Chapter 17

Rigby pulled up in his car, Mordecai jumped in and they drove to pick up Josh. They had been hanging out with Josh a lot to get to know him better and now they were like the three muskateers. The girls were staying at Rigby's house, while Benson did Mordecai a favor and let them use the Park house.

"Let the bachelor party begin!" Mordecai said popping open a cooler full of soda and getting out eight boxes of pizza.

"OH YEAH LET'S GO AS CRAZY AS BENSON'LL ALLOW US!" Rigby screamed grabbing a can of soda and chugging it down.

"Yeayaaaa!" Josh screamed before saying,"is that good?" He had been learning Mordecai and Rigby's catch phrases, but haven't gotten them down pat yet.

As the night went on the guys got crazier and crazier until they felt like they were gunna pass out, so they decided to watch a movie.

"Let us pick out the movie for you Mordecai," Josh said running over to the movie he had packed, " the movie is, dun dun duuuunnnn, Ello Govnor' 2! Autumn suggested it!"

"Uggghhh," Rigby started.

"Sure pop it in Josh!" Mordecai yelled.

The three guys plopped down on the couch, and started the movie, Mordecai watched as Rigby's expressions flashed from kinda scared to beyond horrified. He laughed inside as he thought of a prank to pull on his frightened friend. He whispered it in Josh's ear, and Josh had to hold in a laugh. They waited as the movie droned on and laughed as Rigby jumped and hid his face in the cousins. The only difference in the first and the second movie was the cars, they replaced the british taxi with a regular yellow one, which somehow made it scarier to movie ended and Rigby looked about ready to jump out of his skin.

"Rigby, you okay dude?" Mordecai asked.

"I...I...I'm f... f... fine," Rigby said shaking.

"If you say so," Mordecai said he flicked at something and out of nowhere a taxi popped out, Rigby screamed and jumped onto Mordecai," M...M...MORDECAI DO SOMETHING!" Rigby screamed.

"I can't," Mordecai said.

"Why not!" Rigby screamed staring at him.

"Because I am its servant," Mordecai said mocking the zombies that the taxi had hyponotized.

Rigby screamed even more and struggled to get free as Mordecai grabbed him and pushed him towards the taxi.

"Ello' Govenor" Josh said resembling the taxi's.

Rigby now didn't scream, but screeched as loud as he could and shouted,"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Rigby closed his eyes and braced himself to be eaten.

"Dude, Rigby, calm down we're not gunna eat you," Josh said as Rigby opened his eyes it was revealed that the taxi was acually Josh in the costume, and Mordecai was faking it.

"Yeah, dude, it was just a prank," Mordecai said letting go of Rigby.

"WHAT!You guys were pranking me!" Rigby screamed.

"We didn't know you'd freak out that bad, I mean I thought you'd gotten over this taxi thing," Mordecai said.

"I did, but after that movie I got it back," Rigby said sitting on the couch.

"So, where are we gunna sleep at?" Josh asked.

"My room, I've got my bed, and my trundle bed, and pops is letting me use his cot," Mordecai said. The two birds, plus the still frightend raccoon, walked up the stairs.

"How are we gunna decide who gets what?" Rigby said looking at the beds.

"Hmm Hmm we haven't played three way punchies yet," Mordecai said staring at Rigby.

"Bring it on, I've gotten stronger," Rigby said.

"Okay Rigby you punch me for my bed," Mordecai siad smiling. Rigby punched him, and truley he still didn't feel anything. "My turn," he said smiling as he punched the raccoon and Rigby went,"Owwwwwwwww."

"Okay, well I'm still winning so far, but now it's me and you Josh," Mordecai said staring at him.

"Oh,okay," Josh said unsure at how strong Mordecai was,"Uhhhh, you go first."

"Oh, uhhhh, okay," Mordecai said bracing himself he punched Josh in the arm, Josh's eyes started watering, but he kept his mouth closed.

"Okay, my turn," Josh said twisting his wrist he nailed Mordecai in the arm.

"Ouch!" Mordecai said, his hand going straight to his arm.

Rigby's jaw dropped,"OHHHHHHHH! Mordecai lost! Hhahahaaha, that is like the first time ever!"

"Okay dude," Mordecai said he looked at Josh and said, "Your really strong, guess you get the bed, and I get the trundle."

"Hey! No fair! We didn't play..." Rigby was interrupted by a punch in the arm,"Owwwwwww."

"Okay so as I was saying, Josh gets the bed, I get the trundle and Rigby gets the cot," Mordecai said. Josh layed down in Mordecai's bed it was as soft as a cloud, Mordecai layed down on the trundle, it wasn't that bad, Rigby however, couldn't get to sleep the cot was just to uncomfortable, "I miss my trampoline," Rigby sighed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Mordecai said walking out the door, he came back holding a little trampoline.

"My trampoline!" Rigby yelled, "but I thought Benson gave it to his nephew or something like that."

"His niece is over to visit, and he said he didn't mind if you used it," Mordecai said taking the cot down, and placing the trampoline in its place.

"HmmHmm, It's missing something, Rigby said walking over to his bag he dumped out all his extra clothes he had packed. "That's better," he said snuggling into the clothes, he immediantly fell asleep.

"Hahaha, same old Rigby," Mordecai laughed before falling asleep as well.

Meanwhile, the girls had all gotten together to watch Eileen's wedding video, "I just thought maybe it would make you feel less nervous," she said as she popped the movie in.

Autumn watched as Eileen came down the aisle in tears, as she walked up to her husband who was grinning a huge grin, but also looked kinda nervous.

"You know who else is getting married? MY MOM!" Musle Man yelled standing in his chair.

Eileen rolled her eyes at that part, and the rest of the girls just laughed.

"Do you Eileen take Rigby to be your husband," the pastor said.

"I do," Eileen siad.

"Do you Rigby take Eileen to be your wife," the pastor said.

"Yeaya I do," Rigby said immediantly blushing afterwards.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the pastor said smiling.

Rigby grabbed Eileen's hand and pulled her towards him in a long kiss.

"Awwwwwwwwww," The three girls said.

"I didn't know Rigby could be that sweet," Millie said laughing.

"Thanks Eileen, that helped a lot," Autumn said smiling at Eileen, who was practically in tears.

"Your welcome, now who wants some cookies," Eileen said smiling.

Chapter 18

Mordecai was standing in front of everyone family and freinds had come from all over to watch, his best freind was standing behind him and gave him a little smile, "good luck bro."  
>Mordecai watched as his wife-to-be walked down the aisle with Josh at her side. Eileen and Rigby smiled at each other as visions of their wedding came back, except for the part when Musle Man stood up and shouted,"You know who else is getting married? MY MOM!"<p>

The pastor stood and spoke the wedding vows, "Do you Autumn take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," Autumn said practically in tears.

"And do you Mordecai take this woman to be you wife?" he said.

"I do," Mordecai responded.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the pastor ended.

Mordecai wrapped his wings around Autumn and took her in a long kiss. Rigby couldn't help it he snuck behind the pastor and spun Eileen around and gave her a big kiss, "I love you," Rigby and Mordecai both siad as they kissed their wives. The music started playing as everyone at the wedding grabbed their partners and slow danced.

Rigby took Eileen's hand and slowly spun her around and around, they danced close together. Rigby stumbling every once in a while, but Eileen not caring.

"I love you," Rigby said again.

"Hahaha, how many times are you gunna say that," Eileen said laughing.

"Until you know it's true," Rigby said,"I love you."

"Rigby I know you love me," Eileen said giggling,"I love you too."

"Show me you love me," Rigby said.

Eileen giggled then pulled Rigby to her and gave him a huge kiss.

"I love you," Eileen said.

"I love you too," Rigby siad

Mordecai danced around with Autumn in his arms,"I love you."

"I love you too Mordecai," Autumn said leaning in for a kiss and recieving one.

The two couples danced the night away, and they didn't stop, not even after the party was over, they just kept on going.

"So, where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Rigby asked twirling Eileen around.

"We're going on a cruise to Florida," Mordecai said slowly dipping Autumn and bringing her back up.

"Nice," Rigby said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 19

The two literal love birds grabbed their suitcase and hopped in their new chevy truck.

"So, we're going on a cruise," Autumn said.

"Yep, we're going on Florida's Best Cruise Lines," Mordecai said.

"Oh, fancy," Autumn said smirking.

"Only the best for my wife," Mordecai said smiling.

They pulled up to where the huge ship was parked,"Wow! It's so big!" Autumn gasped.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Autumn got out of their car and onto the ship,"Wow they have everything!" Autumn said looking around.

"Yeah," Mordecai said. A man wearing a red suit walked up to the new couple, "Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Quintel, am I correct?"

"That's us," Mordecai said.

"Good,I will show you the way to your honeymoon suite," the red-suited person said as he walked down the hall leading them the way.

"Honeymoon suite, sounds romantic," Autumn said looking at Mordecai.

"Yep, that's the point," Mordecai said looking back at her.

"Oh," Autumn said leaning closer to Mordecai for a kiss.

They enetered their room, it was as big as a master bedroom, with queen sized bed.

"It looks fantastic," Mordecai said going in and sitting down on the bed.

"That's the point," Autumn repeated following him to the bed.

"Okay, well, I think you will find everything here desirable breakfast starts at 8 and ends at 12," the guy said leaving the room.

"Thank you," Autumn said getting up and closing the door behind him.

"So, what's the first thing you want to do as my new wife?" Mordecai said.

"I would love to kiss my new husband,"Autumn said strolling over to the bed and casually throwing her arms around Mordecai.

"Oh, good beginner's move," Mordecai said kissing Autumn.

The two birds kissed until they couldn't kiss anymore,"I love you," Mordecai said.

"I love you too," Autumn said.

Meanwhile back at home,

"Hello?" Rigby said.

"Hey, Rigby, remember when we were talking and you suggested that we needed to try to get Josh a job with Benson?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah?" Rigby replied.

"Well, I kinda forgot what with all the planning that was going on," Mordecai said back embarassed.

"What, Mordecai, you forgot!" Rigby screamed.

"Yeah, anyway I need you to ask him," Mordecai said.

"Uh, Mordecai, there is no way Benson is gunna believe me! He was glad to get rid of me!" Rigby said.

"Well, I know, but you have to try, I'm not coming back for three days, and Autumn is expecting him to have a job, please Rigby," Mordecai said.

"Well, okay, but if I can't get him a job, no blaming me," Rigby said.

"Okay, sure, whatever, I have to get back to Autumn now so, bye!" Mordecai said ending the conversation.

"Yeah, bye," Rigby said,"Eileen! I have to go to the Park for a second, I'll be back later okay?"

"The Park? Why do you have to go there?" Eileen said.

"Mordecai and me kinda had a plan to try and get Josh a job there with Millie," Rigby said.

"Oh, so Millie got a job at the Park?" Eileen questioned.

"Yep, and now apparently I have to go ask Benson if he can give Josh a job," Rigby sighed.

"Okay, bye," Eileen said blowing a kiss to him.

"Bye," Rigby said grabbing the kiss from the air and blowing her a kiss in return.

Chapter 20

Rigby got in his car and drove off to the Park on his way he thought back to the day that he had quit his job, it was four days after he got married, and Eileen wanted him to come live with her, so he had to quit his job. He walked in Benson's office,"No!" Benson said as soon as he walked in.

"What do you mean No I haven't asked you the question yet!" Rigby yelled at him.

"Your gunna ask me for a raise right?" Benson said not even looking up from his work.

"No, uhhh, I," Rigby started, he never thought it'd be this hard to quit his job, even though he hated his job, it was still one of the things he deeply cared about.

"Well, what is it?" Benson said.

"I, I, I," Rigby started, but before he could finish Pop's, Musle Man, High 5 ghost, Skips, and Mordecai all walked in.

"We were wondering where Rigby was," Musle Man said.

"He has to help us clean out all the fountain's in the Park," Skips said.

"Ok, well he's trying to tell me something, but he hasn't nessecarily got it out yet," Benson said.

"Crap, this is gunna be a thousand time harder," Rigby said.

"Dude, just spit it out already," Mordecai said.

Rigby's eyes started filling with tears,'why was this so hard' he thought,"I quit!"

Musle man looked at Rigby then left saying," One less loser at this park," and high 5 didn't say anything.

Skips looked at Rigby and said,"Welp, I'm gunna miss you Rigby, bye!" Then skipped out.

Mordecai however was like,"WHAT! Dude we agreed that we wouldn't quit our jobs, unless we quit at the same time!"

"Sorry dude, Eileen wants me to move in with her, and I can't maintain this job and live with Eileen, her house is to far away," Rigby said.

Benson just sat there frowning, then his frown turned into a smile,"Hahaha, Rigby's finally leaving! Now there's one less slacker around! Bye Rigby!"

"Hmm hmm, Well I see how much I'm loved!" Rigby said walking away in tears, he got in his car and drove off.

Rigby stopped his flahback by blinking his eyes, of course, Mordecai forgave him, but he hadn't really heard from Skips, Musle man, High 5, or Benson. Rigby pulled up at the house, Musle Man and High 5 ghost were outside sweeping the stairs.

"Rigby?" High 5 ghost asked.

"Yeah, it's me hey fives," Rigby said walking up the steps and into the house, he walked up the stairs and knocked on Benson's office door. "Come in," he heard Benson call.

He opened the door, and walked into the office,"Haha Hey Benson," Rigby said.

"Rigby? What are you doing here?" Benson asked.

"Mordecai sent me down to ask you about hiring a guy named Josh," Rigby explained.

"I don't know, is he one of your friends?" Benson looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, yeah, but," Rigby started.

"Then no," Benson said.

"Come on Benson you at least have to give him a try, you hired Millie, and she's my friend," Rigby said.

"Millie? Millie's YOUR friend?" Benson said shocked.

"Yeah," Rigby said.

"Well, it does seem like you've calmed down a little, I mean, your not as, well, childish as you used to be," Benson said.

"I didn't use to be childish!" Rigby yelled.

"And there's the old Rigby!" Benson siad crossing his arms,"fine, I'll give this 'Josh' a try."

"Thanks Benson," Rigby said heading out the door he bumped into Skips and Millie.

"Hey Rigbone, wats up!" Millie said.

"Rigby? What are you doing here?" Skips said as well.

"I'm just trying to get Josh a job here," Rigby said

"Really! Your gunna get Josh a job here!" Millie said blushing.

"Yep, Benson said he'd give him a try," Rigby said.

"Oh, that's gunna be cool, having Josh here with me," Millie said with a far off look in her eyes.

"Uh huh, well it was nice seeing you all again, but I have to go take my kid to the movies," Rigby said smiling.

As Rigby left and got in his car, Musle Man turned to High 5 Ghost,"I don't think that was really Rigby."

"No, that was him," Millie said.

"Are you sure?" Skips said.

"I'm positive," Millie said smiling and walking up to her room, which was Mordecai and Rigby's old room.

Chapter 21

On the ship Mordecai took Autumn by the hand and pulled her in the pool, the two laughed and splashed around a while before Autumn asked,"Hey, I almost forgot, did Josh get that job with Benson?"

"Uhhhh, I don't know, I'll call," Mordecai said as he pulled out his cell phone he dialed Benson's number.

"Hello?" Benson said.

"Hey, Benson did Rigby come over today?" Mordecai asked.

"Nope," Benson replied.

"What! I told him to go!" Mordecai yelled.

"Mordecai, I can't believe that was acually Rigby, so that wasn't Rigby as far as I'm concerned, he was too peaceful, too mature," Benson said.

"Oh, so he did come over, well people do change Benson," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, people, not Rigby," Benson replide with a laugh.

"Well, whether you like it or not that was Rigby Salyers, I think his wife and child wooped him into shape," Mordecai said.

"He has a kid! When did that happen!"Benson said looking down, it felt like tha little raccoon had only been gone days.

"Well, three years ago, according to the fact that his kid is three," Mordecai siad laughing a little.

"Oh, okay, maybe I need to pay him a visit every know and then," Benson siad.

"Yeah, anyway I almost forgot what I called for, Is Josh getting the job?" Mordecai said.

"Yes, he came a few minutes ago, we talked, and he seems like a nice guy, he said he's going home to grab his stuff," Benson said.

"Okay thanks Benson, anyway I need to get back to Autumn now," Mordecai said adding a bye and hanging up.

"So did he!" Autumn yelled now getting in the hot tub.

"Yes, he got the job," Mordecai said joining her.

Rigby drove back home and thought to himself,' that went well.' While he was there it reminded him that he promised to take Robbie to the movies, so he called Eileen, and had her get him ready. He parked in his driveway, and waited as Eileen buckled Robbie in, "You sure you'll be okay?" She asked both Robbie and Rigby, but mostly Rigby.

"I'll be fine mommy," Robbie said.

"Ok,but will you be fine, Rigby, because last time we went it didn't go so well," Eileen said.

"I'll be fine, so what if I freaked out a little too badly last time we went to a scary movie, doesn't mean I'll do it again," Rigby said.

"I know, I know, I'm not worried about you freaking out, just try not to freak out so much you faint like last time," Eileen said sighing.

"I won't," Rigby said back.

"Okay," Eileen said kissing him on the cheek then going inside to get ready for work.

"So, Robbie, you ready to see your first scary movie?" Rigby asked.

"Yeaya! I'm really ready!" Robbie yelled.

"Hahaha, well good," Rigby said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 22

Mordecai and Autumn had a very relaxing, very romantic, honeymoon, in fact neither of them didn't want to leave, but they knew they had to.

"Well, I'm sad to leave, but you know kinda happy to be back," Mordecai said as they entered their neighborhood.

"Me too, oh well, at least we can finally start our life together," Autumn said hugging Mordecai's chest.

"Yeah, I guess your right," he pulled into Autumn's driveway, which would now be his driveway too, and got out of the car. Autumn and Mordecai held each others hand as they opened the door to all their freinds yelling "SURPRISE!"

"Awwww thanks you guys," Autumn said.

"Well, we haven't seen you since the wedding, everybody missed you," Eileen said.

"Thanks," Mordecai said,"where's Rigby and Robbie?"

"Oh, they went to a movie, they'll come along sooner or later," Eileen said.

"Oh, really, what movie'd they go to," Autumn asked.

"Zombie Dinner Party 4 the uncut edition," Eileen siad.

"Hahaha, better brace yourself Eileen you know how Rigby is around scary movies," Mordecai siad.

"Yeah, I know," Eileen said.

"Speaking of Rigby and Robbie," Mordecai said seeing them pull in the house across the street.

Rigby got out of his car and walked over to the door, there was a note on it, Eileen was over at Autumn's for their party and they were to go over there when they got home. "Come on Robbie, we're going to a party," Rigby said.

"Please don't say its a...a...a...a ZOMBIE DINNER PARTY!" Robbie screamed.

"We can never be sure," Rigby said frightened as much as Robbie was.

Rigby grabbed Robbie out of the carseat and walked across the street, when they opened the door no one was there.

"Hello?" Rigby called.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted jumping out of their hiding places.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Rigby and Robbie as they both shut their eyes and braced themselves to be eaten. They heard Mordecai laughing and stood up.

"N...n..not funny Mordecai!" Rigby screamed.

"Yea, that wasn't funny," Robbie yelled crossing his arms and pouting.

"Hey I'm sorry Robbie, I didn't mean to scare you," Mordecai said apologizing.

"Sorry honey," Eileen said.

"Your going to have to do a lot better then that," Rigby said.

"Okay," Eileen said taking Rigby and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"I accept your apology," Rigby said smiling.

"Good," Eileen siad,"now let's proceed the party!"

"Yeayaaa!"Mordecai said.

The friends partied until they dropped, litterally after they were done everybody dropped when they got home.

"Ugggghhh, I'm so tired," Rigby said dropping on his bed.

"Me too daddy," Robbie said hopping up on the bed with him.

"Me three," giggled Eileen as she plopped down next to Robbie.

"I guess I'll put Robbie to bed tonight," said Eileen.

"Okay," Rigby said staring sleepily at her.

Eileen picked up Robbie and took him to his room, "Mommy read me a bedtime story," Robbie said.

"Okay, which one would you like to read?" Eileen asked.

"The one with the dragon in it!" replied Robbie hopping down and grabbing the book, then hopping back in his mom's lap.

"Once upon a time," Eileen read, and she kept on reading the story until she heard a tiny snoring, she looked down and Robbie had fallen fast asleep. She picked him up and put him in his bed kissed his forehead, then left the room. She went back to the bedroom and hopped in the bed, where Rigby was waiting for her,"You get him to sleep?"

"Yeah, he's fast asleep," Eileen said snuggling up to Rigby. She sighed, "I'm glad we had our baby boy."

"I'm glad too," Rigby agreed as he snuggled and fell asleep.

Robbie woke up in the middle of the night and was terrified, he had a nightmare about Zombie's wanting to eat him. He was laying in his bed in total darkness, and he decided to get up. He tried to step around everything, but accedentally stepped on a rubber duck he had left out it let out a big, "SSSQQQQEEEEAAAAKKKKKK!"

Rigby was laying in bed, he didn't have to be scared of Zombies or anything dumb like that, cause he had Eileen there to snuggle up to, he was laying there sound asleep when he heard a "SSSSSSQQQQQQEEEEEAAAAKKKK!" He jumped a little, but didn't want to wake up Eileen, so he quietly got out of bed to explore what it was, it came out of Robbie's room, so he quietly opened the door, Robbie scared him half to death, and apparently he had scared Robbie quiet a bit too cause he jumped about an inch off the ground.

"Robbie! What are you doing up?" Rigby asked still quite startled.

"I had a nightmare daddy," Robbie said holding up his hands as a sighn for wanting to be held.

"Oh, uhhhh, okay, well you wanna come sleep with me and mommy?" Rigby asked picking up Robbie.  
>"Uh,huh," Robbie yawned putting his head down on Rigby's shoulder.<p>

"Okay," Rigby said carrying him into their bedroom he put Robbie in the middle and got on his side of the bed.

"Daddy," Robbie whispered.

"Yeah Robbie," Rigby said.

"I love you," Robbie said.

"I love you too," Rigby said.

The family fell asleep all snuggled together, and nobody woke back up all night. The next morning Eileen was the first to wake up. She was about to roll over next to Rigby when she saw Robbie laying there,'When did he come in here?' she thought. She layed in bed not wanting to wake up the sleeping raccoons,but they were taking way to long to get up, so she decided to use her secret weapon. She quietly got out of bed and tip toed to the kitchen, she took out a frying pan and a pack of bacon. As soon as the bacon started sizziling in the pan, she heard feet scamper down the hall.

"Morning Honey!" Rigby said happily sitting at the table.

"Morning Mommy!" Robbie said doing the same.

"Morning guys!" Eileen said happily, her secret weapon never failed."So, Robbie, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Okay, I guess," Robbie said his tail twitching back and forth impatiently.

"Is that an okay as in no nightmares?" Eileen asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, I did have one nightmare, and when I got up to go in there with you guys, dad met me and took me in there," Robbie quickly summed up.

"Yea, Robbie had stepped on his rubber duckie and it woke me up, so I went in there to see what it was and Robbie was standing there looking horrified," Rigby said his tail also twitching, he wished bacon didn't take so long to cook.

"Oh, okay, so that's why you were in my spot this morning," Eileen said taking the bacon out of the skillet and onto two plates, she really didn't care for the stuff, but Rigby and Robbie went crazy over it.

"Pretty much," Robbie said stuffing the first piece of bacon into his mouth.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Rigby asked Eileen as he poured syrup all over his bacon.

"Well, not as good as I usually do when I'm snuggled up to you, but I guess pretty good," Eileen said fixing some toast as her breakfast.

"I can fix that tonight," Rigby said stuffing more bacon in his mouth.

"I can't wait," Eileen said going to the table and kissing Rigby on the cheek.

Chapter23

"Okay, so I called this house meeting to welcome Josh, who will start work here today," Benson said checking his clipboard.

"Welcome Josh," everyone siad in unision, well everone except Millie who was to caught up staring into Josh's eyes.

"Hi," Josh said staring at Millie. Millie noticed him staring at her and quickly turned her head blushing a little.

"Okay, well now that we welcomed him, we can get back to work theirs a lot to do today, we have a kids party," Benson started.

"Wow, this is like the first one we've had since the whole 'destroyer of worlds' thing," Skips said.

"Uh huh, well we don't want a repeat of that, although I think now that the slackers are gone it shouldn't be a problem," Benson said stating the obvious.

"You know who else is gone? MY MOM!" Musle Man shouted.

"Okay, now Skips, set up the decorations, Musle Man and High Five Ghost, pick up the special entertainment, and Josh and Millie, you two set up the chairs. (Hopefully not like your brother did it)," Benson whispered.

"Well, that seems pretty easy for a first job," Milli said walking over to Josh.

"Yeah," Josh said.

"Let's get to it I guess," Millie said picking up the chairs they started lining them in rows, until they ran out of chairs,"Done!" Millie shouted.

"Ummmm, Millie, I only count 40, there's supposed to be 50," Josh said countining them.

"Hmm, your right, but where are the others?" Millie asked looking around, she spotted a building,"How about in there?"

"Let's go see," Josh said opening the door he found, not the chairs, but a room full of video games. "Millie, check it out!"

"Wow!" Said Millie walking in the door, "this is awsome, let's play a game!"

"Are you sure? I mean, we should probably work before Benson fires us," Josh said nervously.

"Hmm hmm I think your just afraid your gunna lose to a girl," Millie said really wanting to play.

"Am not, fine I'll play," Josh said walking over and playing Hats 4 Sale.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh! Told you I'd win!" Millie screamed throwing her hands up.

"I'm just not good at this game, how about we play Lemonade Stand, I rock at that one," Josh said a little dissapointed at losing.

"Your on!" Millie said.

They started the next game,"Ohhhhhhh! haha I won at this one too!" Millie shouted.

"Hmm Hmm, hey, how about that one!" Josh said seeing a covered up game in the back.

"It says out of order," Millie read.

"I bet I can fix it!" Josh said opening up the electronic panel.

"Whatever you say, wait look there's a note," Millie said picking up the note that had fallen out of the panel.

"Mordecai and Rigby no playing this game anymore, you know why!" Josh read.

Millie and Josh exchanged glances,"It didn't say Millie and Josh," Millie said shrugging.

Josh looked around,"Ah, here's the problem the red wire and the green wire aren't connected."

"Okay, well connect em' and let's get playing!" Millie shouted.

Josh connected the red wire and the green wire, "come on, come on," he whispered. Then a puff of smoke popped up, and the lights went out.

"What the heck!" Millie said in the pitch darkness. The lights flashed back on and there, right above them was a huge devil-looking red face.

"Wow!" Both Millie and Josh said.

"You think Benson'll notice?" Josh said before the head fired lazers out of his eyes and broke a hole in the building then flew out.

"Uhhhh, not if we get rid of it," Millie said rushing out the door, they ran into Skips.

"I knew it was you guys," Skips said shaking his head.

"What was us?" Josh said.

"Releasing the Destroyer of Worlds, just like Mordecai and Rigby did," Skips started,"luckily, after they did it I put a self destruct button on the game, the only problem is it only works once," Skips walked over to the game and lifted up a box, a note fell out, "Huh I didn't put a note here," he said.

"Yeah, uhhhh, Skips, Rigby accedentally released the Destroyer of Worlds again! So we used your button thingy, from Mordecai. P.S. Mordecai did it. P.P.S. No I didn't Rigby did. P.P.P.S No Mordecai did. P.P.P.P.S. Rigby did it, and Rigby if you say I did it one more time I'm gunna punch you. P.P.P.P.P.S. Mordecai did it. P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Okay that's it!" Josh read.

"Wow," Millie said reading over the note again, "I'm gunna kill that raccoon, and my brother too!"

"Well,looks like we're gunna have to do this the old fashion way, again," Skips said sighing as he picked up one of the games.

"Old fashion way?" Millie questioned looking at Josh, who had the same questioning glare.

"Just hop on a game and don't press start till I say," Skips sighed as he ran and got Pops.

"Okay," Millie and Josh responded hopping on a game. The cart started moving with a jerk,"Woah!" both of the birds said grasping onto the side of the cart.

"Okay one, two, three!" Skips yelled as Millie and Josh pressed their start buttons, and instantly started playing their games. They were amazed as a huge lemon- head guy formed out of nowhere.

"Hey I control the legs!" Josh shouted.

"I control the right arm," Millie shouted.

"I control left arm," Skips siad.

"I control the cart," Pops said proudly.

"Okay, anyway let's just get this over with before Benson get's back," Skips said punching a button and shooting hot dog lasers at him.

"Well, you two are pretty good gamers," Skips said as they finished off the monster, and put back the games before Benson came back.

"Yeahya we are!" Millie said high fiving Josh. A little bit later Benson came around the corner and looked at the chairs, all set up, nothing wrong at all.

"Wow you two, you did an awsome job!" Benson said happily.

"Thanks," Millie said with a proud expression on her face.

"Yeah, thanks," Josh said.

Chapter 24

Mordecai and Autumn had a pretty good life so far, they had paid their taxes, with a little help from Don, and they had fixed up their home, but their troubles were just beginning.

Mordecai was in the kitchen making a sandwhich, when all of a sudden he heard a scream come from down the hall. He ran down the hall and bumped into Autumn along the way, who had been running to meet him. "AUTUMN/MORDECAI," both of them said at the same time.

"I heard you scream, what happened?" Mordecai said helping her off the floor and kissing her on the cheek.

"Mordecai! I...I..I.. I'm pregnant!" Autumn said happily.

"What!" Mordecai couldn't help but scream.

"I'm pregnant!" Autumn repeated.

"Oh, wow!" Mordecai was at a loss for words.

"Let's go tell Eileen and Rigby!" Autumn siad taking Mordecai's hand and pulling him across the street. They knocked on the door, Autumn couldn't hold in her excitement she was practically bouncing. Eileen opened the door,"Oh, hey Mordecai, Autumn," she said waving them in then closing the door. Eileen started talking about work, when Autumn couldn't stand to wait anymore,"Eileen, I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

"What! Your pregnant good for you!" Eileen siad. As they sat in the living room they heard two set's of feet running down the hall. "What did you say!" yelled Rigby sliding around the corner.

"Oh, hey Rigby, I siad I'm pregnant," Autumn said looking at Rigby.

"Well, congrats dude!" Rigby said slapping Mordecai on the back.  
>"Uhhuh," is all Mordecai could manage to get out of his mouth.<p>

"Mordecai, are you okay, honey, you haven't really said anything since I told you," Autumn said.

"No,no I'm fine, I good I just I just... does anyone else see stars?" Mordecai said suddenly falling off the stool he had been sitting on.

"Mordecai? You okay dude?" Rigby asked as Mordecai started to wake up.

"Uhhhh, yeah, I'm fine, what happened?" Mordecai asked.

"You passed out cause Autumn said she's pregnant," Rigby said like it was nothing.

"Oh, yeah," Mordecai said embaressed.

"Oh, it's fine, Mordecai," Eileen said, then Rigby and Robbie started giggling.

"It's fine, because when I told Rigby I was pregnant he practically flipped out then fainted, I had to carry him home from the coffee shop," Eileen said.

"Eileen, you said you wouldn't tell anybody," Rigby whispered embaressed.

"Well you shouldn't have laughed at Mordecai," Eileen said smirking. After that the two couples sat around talking for a little while, before Mordecai and Autumn left.

"I can't belive we're gunna have a baby!" Autumn said happily.

"Yeah, I know, but what are we gunna name it?" Mordecai said.

"We have plenty of time to list names, right now let's just enjoy the fact that we are having a baby!" Autumn said snuggling up to Mordecai.

"Yeah, I guess," Mordecai said still thinking over all the baby names. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 25

Mordecai sat on the couch staring at nothing, he was happy they were having a baby, but this would change everything about him and Autumn. Having a baby ment no more peaceful nights alone with Autumn. He needed some time to think, so he picked up the phone and held down the number two.

"Hello?" Rigby said tiredly on the other end.

"Hi, Rigby, can I come over?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, sure dude," Rigby said.

Mordecai walked across the street, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Rigby yelled from inside.

Mordecai walked in and found a different picture then usual, at first he saw nothing, then a flash of brown fallowed by a bigger one.

"Robbie! Come here! You know you can't take off with my remote like that!" Rigby yelled chasing after the little raccoon.

"But I wanna watch cartoons!" Robbie yelled running past Mordecai again.

"Well then come here so I can cut them on!" Rigby yelled catching up to Robbie he snatched him off the ground, then noticed Mordecai in the doorway."Oh, hey Mordecai," Rigby said laughing nervously.

"Uhhh,hi?" Mordecai said walking over he moved papers off the couch and sat down.

"Eileen went to a convention, she's out of town, and I got left with Robbie," Rigby said changing the channel to Cartoon Network. Robbie, now satisfied sat down right under the TV, and watched Normal Show happily.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rigby said.

"Ummmm, well I'm kinda nervous about the whole pregnancy thing, and I was hoping, since you've already been through it once, you could help me out," Mordecai said.

"I'm probably NOT the best person to go to about this Mordecai, Eileen's pregnancy was awful!" Rigby said remembering.

"Ok, well just explain it, so I know whats going to happen," Mordecai said now getting a little more nervous.

"Okay, I'll try, Well there's the cravings, the emotional mood swings, the puke, the screaming, then there's the 'giving birth' thing, which do you want me to explain first," Rigby said with a smile.

Mordecai didn't know what to think about this,"ummmmm, I guess start at the beginning of your list and go from there."

"Oh, Okay, well first you don't notice anything, then you notice that your wife is eating a lot more then usual, that's when the cravings start, Eileen apparently had a craving for strawberries and chocolate, I don't wanna tell you how many nights she woke me up in the middle of the night to go to the store to but chocolate bars and strawberries." Rigby started off rolling his eyes. "Then there's the mood swings, one minute she's as happy as normal Eileen the same as always, and the very next she's crying into my shoulder for no reason at all, then she's mad at me, and then she's all happy again. Then there's puke and well, it's just as it is, then your wife starts having pains in her stomach, pain's that will hurt you just as much as it hurts her, Eileen woke up in the middle of the night screaming for goodness knows how long, and It hurt me to see her in that much pain."

Mordecai looked down making mental notes to himself, so far none of the things Rigby has told him about seem good at all.

"And last is the worst, yet the best, of all, well, I can't really explain the whole 'giving birth thing. Ummmm I guess it started on a normal day me and Eileen were just sitting around talking to each other and watching TV, then Eileen starts screaming, I thought it was just another one of those pains that she get's every once in a while, but this one lasted for a long time, I was so scared, I was basically paralized. It took me a moment, but then I finally figured out what was happening I grabbed the phone and dialed the number so quick I could hardley tell if it was the right number apparently it was, cause the hospital picked up, I told them Eileen went into labor, they got her a room and told me to bring her right away. I picked up Eileen, I'm surprised she didn't choke me to death, then put her in the car, and drove away quickly. When I got there two guys got Eileen out and put her in a wheel chair, I didn't want to leave her, but they insisted I let them do her job, so I parked the car and sat in the waiting room for the time being. All I heard was a bunch of screaming whic would go on and off, then they let me go in and sit with her for a little while. We stayed in the hospital for two days and then the doctor came in and told me that Eileen was about to have 0ur baby, and that I could help deliver it if I wanted, but at the sight of blood I fainted and the nurses pulled me into the waiting room. I woke up a few hours later to Eileen's screaming, then I heard a babie's crying. The doctor came out and said," would you like to see your baby." I nodded and followed him in the room, Eileen was now sitting up in bed her hair a mess and her eyes foggy as she held Robbie, "Rigby would you like to hold your son," Eileen said handing him to me. I was so excited to have a son I didn't think of what it would bring after that." Rigby said ending his story.

At this point in the story Mordecai and Rigby were both in tears, Rigby because he was remembering how awful yet beutiful the moment was, Mordecai because he couldn't imagine all this happining to Autumn.

"Anyways the baby years after that aren't that bad, just the crying and the dirty diapers that you have to worry about," Rigby said wiping the tears from his eyes, he then noticed Robbie had fell asleep, so he got up and picked Robbie up off the floor, took him into his room and put him in his bed, before he left he kissed Robbie lightly on the cheek,"My son," he whispered happily. When he went back in the living room Mordecai hadn't moved an inch, he was just sitting there stunned.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared about it, it isn't that bad, just remember not to lose your temper or anything rash, it's not her fault she's like that," Rigby said cleaning the living room.

"Thanks Rigby," Mordecai said, helping him reach a paper airplane that had somehow got itself jammed on the top shelf of their 4 foot bookshelf.

Mordecai crossed the street back into his house, "Mordecai, is that you?" Autumn said coming into the living room.

Mordecai didn't say anything, he just hugged and kissed his loving wife,"I love you."

"I love you too," Autumn said hugging Mordecai and kissing him back.

"You want steak for dinner? With chocolate and strawberries for dessert?" Mordecai asked.

"That sounds good," Autumn siad.

Chapter 26

After Mordecai left Rigby had nothing to do, so he cleaned the house, then he thought of Eileen, he missed her so much when she went to conferences. He knew she would be back later, but it was going to be late and usually he was fast asleep by the time she got home, but tonight after telling that story to Mordecai he just couldn't sleep, he kept on thinking about Eileen and how he missed her, so he decided to make her some dinner. He looked in the fridge and found a couple steaks, so he threw them in maranating sauce and threw them in a frying pan. While the steaks were frying he found a white sheet and threw it over the table, lit a candle and put it in the center then got out the best plates and silverware. By the time he had the table set, the steaks were done so he threw one on each plate putting a dash of steak sauce on Eileen's just the way she liked it. As he sat at the table waiting for Eileen visions of Eileen's pregnancy came back to him, then he heard a taxi pull up and someone get out of the car. Rigby straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes, as Eileen walked through the door.

"Hey honey," Eileen said giving her husband a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, I waited up for you," Rigby said kissing her back.

"Good, cause I have a surprise for you," Eileen said smiling.

"Really?" Rigby said shocked.

"Yeah, I got a free shopping spree plus free tickets to the Mall of America!" Eileen said happily.

"Oh," Rigby said a little dissapointed, what was so great about an oversized mall.

"You don't understand the shopping spree is for me, however the tickets are for a you and Robbie to ride the mega roller coaster they have in the mall," Eileen explained.

"What! They have a roller coaster in the mall!" Rigby said thrilled.

"Yeah, not only that, but they also have a candy shop and 50 different restaraunts!" Eileen said.

"Wow! This vacation is going to be great!" Rigby said throwing his arms around Eileen he kissed her deeply.

After they ate with little conversations along the way and after they got through eating Rigby cuddled up to Eileen and was finally able to fall asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 27 ```````````` Well the Salyers family had to wait a long time, but finally the day came.

"Okay so I say we start at the food court, and eat some breakfast, then go on the roller coaster, then a little shopping, and finally grab something to eat for lunch, that sound good to you guys?" Eileen said planning the day, she turned when she didn't hear a reply and found Rigby and Robbie were speed walking towards an arcade."Uggghhhh, boys," Eileen mummbled before walking towards the arcade herself.

"Did you guys even hear a bit of what I said?" Eileen scolded as soon as she caught up to the two boys.

"Huh? Oh, sorry honey, but the arcade was calling us," Rigby said getting out five dollars he stuck it in the token machine, and instantly got 15 tokens back.

"Wow!" Robbie said immediantly getting interested in the machine.

"Okay, okay, you two stay here and play a few video games, I'm going to check out this Aeropostale next door," Eileen said immediantly spotting the store's 50% discount sighn across from the arcade.

"Yeah, uhhuh sure," Rigby said not really listening he split the coins in half and gave Robbie half of the pile.

"Daddy?" Robbie whined.

"Yeah, Robbie," Rigby said looking around at all the games.

"Will you play the dance game with me?" Robbie said pointing over to a game in the corner of the room.

"Sure Robbie," Rigby said he didn't really care for dancing games, but he'd do it for Robbie.

The two raccoons walked over to the machine Rigby inserted his coin as well as Robbie's coin. As soon as they put the coins inside slot music began bursting and lights blinked on and off, they picked a song, and started stepping on the colored arrows.

"Up, up, left, right, down, down, right, left," Rigby whispered to himself, he heard Robbie doing it as well.

As they continued with the game Rigby slowly pulled into the lead, but Robbie stayed close behind, at the end they wound up ending with the same score.

"Nice job," Eileen said startaling the boys.

"You were watching that," Rigby said embarrassed.

"Uh huh, and I must say, I didn't think you guys could dance that good," Eileen said.

"Well, I guess we're just better dancers then you thought," Rigby said kissing Eileen lightly on the cheek.

Eileen was about to return the kiss when she felt a tug on her bags, she had been holding.

"What'd you get mommy?" Robbie asked trying to peek into the bags.

"A surprise that you can't get until you get home," Eileen said pulling the bag higher.

"Awwww what? Daddy?" Robbie said hoping his dad would have a different opinion.

"You heard your mother," Rigby said leaning closer to Eileen he whispered,"so what is it?"

"I'm not telling you either mister, it's your surprise too," Eileen said holding the bag closer to her.

"Awwwww," Rigby said dissapointed.

Chapter 28 ```````````` The family walked throughout the mall stopping at different stores, some clothing, some electronics. Robbie's stomach started growling loudly, he tugged on his mom's shirt,"Mommy?"

"Yes, Robbie?" Eileen asked stopping Rigby who was holding all the bags from the past stores.

"I'm hungry mommy," Robbie whined.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too mommy," Rigby joked.

"Okay, you two babies, what do you want to eat," Eileen giggled.

"Hmm hmm, how bout'.." Rigby paused to look around,"Ohhhh, how bout' some Mexican!"

"Yeah, Mexican does sound good, come on," she said pulling Rigby's arm to get him moving again.

They went inside the restaraunt and Rigby found a place to put everything down, they got a booth and soon were met by a waitor,"Hola,senior, seniorita, little senior, what can I get you today?"

"I'll take a chicken casadilla white rice and beans," Eileen said.

"I'll take a chimichanga," Rigby said adding,"with rice, no beans."

"What do you want Robbie?" Eileen asked.

"Chicken," Robbie stated.

"Robbie, this is a Mexican restaraunt, you have to order something Mexican," Rigby said.

"I want chicken!" Robbie shouted.

"You have any chicken?" Eileen asked the waitor.

"See," the waitor said.

"Okay, okay, you get chicken," Eileen said nodding her head at Robbie.

"Okay,so that's one casadilla, one chimichanga, and one...chicken," the waitor said repeating the order.

"Yea," Eileen nodded.

"Okay," the waitor said walking away from the table.

The family of three sat around talking about random things, work, Robbie starting school soon, and video games. Then they had a nice lunch, with nice little conversations in between. Finally it was time to go, Rigby slid out of the booth, and went to pick up the 8 bags Eileen had bought at random stores. Eileen also slid out and grabbed Robbie out of the high chair.

"Can we go to the roller coaster now mommy?" Robbie whined pulling on Eileen's sleeve.

"Yes, now you and you're daddy can go on the roller coaster," Eileen said.

"Aw, come on Eileen, go with us," Rigby begged.

"There is no way I'm going on that huge coaster," Eileen said.

"Come on mommy go with me," Robbie said.

"Fine I'll go with you guys on one exception," Eileen said.

Rigby braced himself, he knew Eileen was going to choose to make them go shopping or something girly like that.

"You have to hold my hand on the ride," Eileen said getting closer to Rigby.

"Is that all, why didn't you say so," Rigby said smiling.

They got in line for the mega roller coaster, Rigby and Robbie jumping up and down, and Eileen standing nervously. Finally after an hour of waiting in line, they got to pick a cart, Rigby wanted to ride in the first cart, but Eileen refused to get in unless it was one of the middle ones.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside of the vehicle at all times, and have a wonderful time," the guy with the microphone said.

"You ready Eileen?" Rigby said putting his hand lightly on hers.

"I'm ready," Eileen said nervously.

The coaster shifted hard at first then got softer, Eileen shut her eyes tightly. She felt herself get higher and higher then suddenly everything went still, she opened her eyes, only to find that they were at the very peek. She let out a little shriek and buried her head in Rigby arm. Rigby put her arms around her, he knew she was scared, and frankly he was a bit scared too. They rode that way for the whole ride, and before they knew it it was all over.

"Well that was fun," Rigby said looking down at Eileen who was still buried in his arm.

"Yeah, fun," Eileen said coming out from her hiding place.

"What did you think Robbie," Rigby said looking back at his son.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Robbie shouted. "Can we go again please mommy, please, please, please!" he begged.

"You two go ahead, I think I'm gunna go to Bath and Body Works for a minute.

"Ok, we'll meet you in the food court in 15 minutes," Rigby said laughing.

"Okay," Eileen agreed heading in the direction of the store.

"oooohhh, daddy! Can we get the front cart this time!" Robbie shouted as they reached the front of the line once again.

"Sure Robster," Rigby said throwing Robbie in the front cart, he got in himself.

The ride from this point of view was toatally different from this angle, it was faster and scarier then before, Robbie couldn't handle it.

"daddy," Robbie squeaked hugging his dad so tight Rigby could hardly breathe, he didn't let go till the end of the roller coaster, and even after it ended Rigby had to pry Robbie loose.

"Is it over?" Robbie asked as his father forced him off his stomach.

"Yes, Robbie it's all over," Rigby said patting him on the head, the two set off towards the food court.

When they arrived Eileen was there holding all the original bags plus six more.

"Oh, great more junk for me to carry," Rigby said as he walked up to Eileen.

"So, how'd the roller coaster go the second time?" Eileen asked as she shoveled the bags into Rigby's arms.

"Mommy! It was soooo scary! We rode in the very first cart, and we went up really high, only this time I could acually see how high we were!" Robbie said jumping into his mom's arms.

"The boy got so scared he could have choked me to death," Rigby said.

"Don't worry Robbie, there's no reason to be scared of a roller coaster, it's just a machine it can't hurt you," Eileen said comfortingly.

"You're one to talk, you were just as scared as he was," Rigby said.

Eileen blushed, "I'm just afraid of hights that's all."

"Okay, honey," Rigby said kissing her on the cheek.

Chapter 29 ``````````` When the family got home first thing they noticed was Mordecai, he was just sitting there on their porch.

"Uhhh, hi Mordecai?" Rigby said confused.

"Oh, thank goodness your home! I need your help BADLY!" Mordecai said jumping off the step he was sitting on, he quickly grabbed Rigby's hand and pulled him into the truck.

"Ummmm, bye Eileen, I guess I'll be home later," Rigby said confused and a little angry at Mordecai for pulling him into the truck.

"Dude? Dude? DUDE! Let go of me!" Rigby screamed, Mordecai had forgot to put him down when he got in the seat,and he was getting pummbled by the steering wheel.

"Oh, yeah, sorry dude," Mordecai apologized as he sat Rigby gently in the seat beside him.

"Well, anyways, what are you so excited about?" Rigby said.

"Dude, okay the mood swings have definatly started and so have the cravings, she sent me to find her some kinda sushi thing!" Mordecai said.

"So, why exactly do you need me for this?" Rigby asked.

"Because, I've stopped by the sushi shop so many times they think I've gone crazy, and banned me from their shop!" Mordecai explained.

"Oh, okay, well, what type of sushi did she say?" Rigby asked.

"She said something like a mega supreme super sushi roll, or something like that," Mordecai said.

"Dude, you said you've been to the sushi shop a million times you had to order the same thing, so you have to know," Rigby said.

"No, Autumn is a picky eater even when she has cravings, first she says she wants a spicy tuna roll from here, so I get her one, and when I give it to her what happens, she snaps at me and says she hates tuna!" Mordecai explained.

"Let me guess and everytime you come down here you have to get something different for her, then she just slaps it out of your hand and says she doesn't like it, am I right?" Rigby said.

"Exactly, how did you know?" Mordecai asked.

"Eileen sent me to do the same thing except with Italian foods, I won't even tell you how many times I had to hear, Rigbaby get me some of that spicy spegetti stuff they make at Italy's Finest foods, only to get back and hear, ARE YOU CRAZY THE BABY CAN'T HAVE SPICY FOODS!" Rigby said.

"Oh, well yeah, anyway I'm pretty sure she'll like this one," Mordecai said.

"Okay, if you say so," Rigby said as he hopped out of the car he was only gone for a minute, then he got in the car.

"Dude! I can see why she'd want this it has like everything in it!" Rigby said looking at the big bundle, he licked his lips.

"Dude, this isn't going to be like the chocolate cake dilemma, your not getting one morsel of that," Mordecai said.

"Don't worry I'm not gunna eat it," Rigby said closing the box it came in he tried his hardest not to look, smell, or even touch the ball of deliciousness.

They arrived at the Quintel's house, and Mordecai quickly ran inside.

"There you are sweetie, I was wondering where you were," Autumn said sweetly.

"She doesn't seem like she's going through mood swings," Rigby whispered to Mordecai.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Autumn snapped as she snatched the box out of Rigby's hands.

Mordecai looked at Rigby with his 'I told you so' look.

"Okay, now if you will excuse me I have to get home to the Mrs." Rigby said quickly going out the door, he already been through mood swings once, and those were hard enough.

"So, do you like it honey," Mordecai asked nervously.

"NO!" Autumn snapped closing the box she set it on the table along with all the other boxes.

"Oh,"Mordecai said looking at his feet.

"Could you get me some chocolate cake sweetie?" Autumn said with a smile.

Rigby got home quickly and ran in the door, when he heard Robbie playing with their 'surprise', a brand new X-box with 7 new games.

"Rigby, honey is that you?" Eileen said.

"Yeah, It's me," Rigby responded fallowing Eileen's voice it led him in the kitchen.

"So, what was Mordecai so jumpy about?" Eileen said.

"Autumn's started her mood swings and cravings," Rigby sighed.

"Awwww, the poor girl, I know just what to give her," Eileen said flipping through the pages of a cook book, she found the recipe she was looking for and quickly got together the ingrediants.

"Well, well, what is my cute chef making today," Rigby said in a French accent.

"Something that'll knock Autumn right out of that mood swing and craving thing," Eileen said also adding a French accent,"but what's a chef without her sexy sue chef?"

"Sexy sue chef reporting for duty," Rigby said.

"Okay, well it says right here I need two servings of kisses,a.k.a not the chocolate kind," Eileen said moving closer to Rigby.

"Right away, chef," Rigby said kissing her deeply they stopped for a minute, then started back again.

"Okay now, let's get to making that cake shall we?" Eileen said giggling as she moved away from Rigby. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter _30_

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys I have been reading your comments and I'll try to make it better, the thing is this story started out as just a short, fun, story to write, but then it grew and grew, and finally one of my friends said I should put it on here, so I did.<em>

* * *

><p>Autumn sat in the house, she just couldn't believe she was gunna have a baby! It was almost too good to be true! She had always wanted a baby girl, a daughter of her very own. Hmm, she was hungry, but what exactly did she want?<p>

"Mordecai," Autumn called out. Mordecai came rushing in the door.

"Yes, hon," Mordecai answered.

"Would you go get me some shrimp from that chinese place?" Autumn asked.

"Sure," Mordecai said grabbing his jacket he slipped out the door.

Her stomache was rumbling all the time Mordecai was gone, well now it was just all the time.

"You just can't get enough food, can you?" Autumn said patting her stomach, which had grown a little over time.

It felt like Mordecai was gone forever before he finally came back, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" she snapped. 'what was that?' Autumn thought to herself, she usually keeps things like that to herself. She looked at Mordecai for any signs that he was angry, but he looked perfectly fine, like he knew what was happening. Autumn took a piece of shrimp, and shoved it in her mouth, then immediantly threw the box to the side, that shrimp usually tasted good, what happend to it?

"You don't like it?" Mordecai asked.

"No! It tastes like barf!" Autumn shouted, acually it had no taste at all, but she couldn't control herself from saying these things.

"Do you want something else?" Mordecai asked nervously.

"Yeah, honey, would you go back to the chinese place and get me a tuna roll?" She asked politley.

"Sure," Mordecai said again leaving.

Mordecai wasn't gone as long as last time, but Autumn still snapped at him when he got back. She took a bite of the tuna roll, it was no good either.

"Uggghhh, GO GET ME SOME CRAB CAKES, AND DON'T SCREW IT UP!" Autumn yelled.

"Okay, okay," Mordecai said grabbing his jacket he left once again.

The rest of the day went on pretty much the same, Mordecai would be sent to go get Autumn something, and when he returned he would get yelled at, because the food was tasteless.

It was around 8:00 when Mordecai rushed to get the Mega Sushi Roll his wife wanted, he walked in the door and was immediantly rushed out by all the staff.

"No, go away, you no come back again," the owner said as he pushed Mordecai through the door.

"Come on, I just want some food," Mordecai yelled banging on the door.

"Well, this is great," Mordecai whispered to himself, as he got back in his truck. While he was driving home he tried to come up with a plan,"I can't go home empty handed Autumn will kill me, but I can't go in the chinese restaraunt anymore, what am I going to do?" The bluejay drove around the block a couple of times before he noticed Rigby's car coming around the curve, he pulled into their driveway and sat on their steps. Rigby got out of the car and Mordecai immediantly ran over and grabbed him. He got in the car and drove off towards the Chinease place, he had an idea. -  
>This is kinda a quick review of what happened earlier ok...<p>

While he sped off towards the chinese place he explained everything to Rigby, and he seemed understanding enough. They got to the restaraunt and Rigby jumped out, and ran inside, it didn't take him but a minute to come back with the food, so they rushed it to Autumn. Rigby wanted to stay inside the car, but Mordecai made him come inside with him. They gave Autumn the food, and Mordecai wasn't suprised by the reaction, however Rigby decided it was best to leave.  
>-<p>

"Mordecai would you just get me some chocolate cake," Autumn said still hungry.

"Sure honey," Mordecai said, at least he didn't have to go to that Chinese place again.

Mordecai got in his truck and drove off towards the bakery, they had the best chocolate cakes there, so he knew she would like it. He went in and placed his order, usually they would just pull a chocolate cake from the back, but given it was 9:15 they had to make a new one. Since they were making a whole new cake, it took over an hour, but Mordecai payed extra for it. He grabbed the cake and rushed it home to his impatient wife. He was speeding on his way home, when all of a sudden, a squirrel scampered out in front of his truck, he stomped on the brakes, and the cake went flying into the windsheild.

"Great, just great!" Mordecai mummbled as he wiped the cake from his windsheild. He started driving home, he knew he'd probably wind up on the couch tonight for not getting Autumn a chocolate cake, but he didn't care, he was tired, and the bakery was closed. When he pulled into the driveway, he was surprised to see Rigby,Eileen, and Robbie making their way towards their house.

"Hey guys," Mordecai said souding depressed.

"Hey Mordecai, why are you so sad?" Eileen asked.

"Well, Autumn asked me to get her some chocolate cake, so I went to the bakery, only on the way home a squirrel ran across the road, and now the cake is splattered on my winsheild," Mordecai summed up pointing to his winsheild.

"We have something that'll help you out bro," Rigby said handing him the cake that Eileen and him made.

"Oh, really you guys made her a cake, thanks," Mordecai said taking the cake.

"Well, it's not just any cake it's a special cake," Eileen said walking inside with Mordecai.

Mordecai handed Autumn the cake, "Thanks honey,"she replied as she grabbed a fork.

Everyone waited, eyes fixed on Autumn to see if she liked it, she picked up the first bite and ate it taking time to really savor the taste.

"Mmmmm," Autumn said taking another bite, then another, she continued to eat the cake.

"What'd you guys put in that cake?" Mordecai said looking shocked.

"Chocolate," Rigby started.  
>"and strawberries," Eileen finished up smiling.<br>-

Chapter 31

* * *

><p>As soon as the family of three entered the house, Eileen sat everyone down in the livingroom to have one of her family meetings.<p>

"Okay, so what is this meeting about now, I know I didn't do anything, did you Robbie?" Rigby said wanting to get this over with.

"I didn't do anything!" Robbie said back.

"Guys, guys, neither of you did anything, this family meeting is about me," Eileen said.

"What about you? Your perfect," Rigby said massaging Eileen's shoulders.

"I want to have another baby," Eileen said, she felt Rigby stop the massage and felt his grip get a little harder at this.

"What?" Rigby said.

"Yay! A knew baby bro or a sister!" Robbie yelled excitedly.

"Ummm, Robbie, me and mommy need to have a little talk," Rigby said as he scooped up his son, and quickly tucked him in bed.

"Now, what's this about wanting to have another baby?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know, I just got to thinking, Robbie will be five next year, and starting school, when he's gone I'll have no one to take care of anymore," Eileen said with a far off look in her eyes.

"Are you crazy! I could barley handle your birth with Robbie! How do you think I'm going to manage another one?" Rigby yelled.

"Shhhh, quiet, you'll wake Robbie, and, honey, you did an awsome job on taking care of me while I was pregnant with Robbie!" Eileen said trying to calm Rigby down.

"No! I just, can't handle it!" Rigby ended storming out of the livingroom.

Eileen ran to their bedroom, and threw herself on to her bed,"I just asked for a baby! Just a baby!" She half cried, half screamed into the pillow.

Rigby heard this, and immediantly felt bad 'Maybe I overreacted?' He thought to himself as he left the room to make the couch up, because he knew that was where he'd be sleeping.  
>````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````<p>

The next morning Rigby woke up bright and early, and went to the store, he grabbed a box of heart shaped chocolates, and a bouquet of red roses, which he knew where Eileen's favorites. He drove back to the house, and found Eileen still locked up in her room.

"Eileen?" Rigby said knocking on the door.

"hmmph," Eileen mummbled from inside.

"Will you open the door so I can talk to you?" Rigby said.

"Maybe, it depends on what you want to talk about?" Eileen said.

"It's about having another baby," Rigby said, he heard footsteps walking slowly to the door, and Eileen opened the door.

"Eileen, I was a jerk, I'm sorry, I just needed time to think about it, please forgive me," Rigby said kneeling down and offering her the chocolates and flowers.

"Oh, Rigbaby, of course I forgive you, I could never stay mad at you," Eileen said kissing Rigby on the cheek and taking the flowers and chocolates.

"Good, now about the baby, Eileen, I do want to have a baby with you, I just had a lot on my mind last night and couldn't think straight," Rigby said.

"It's okay I guess I shouldn't have piled it on you so quick anyways," Eileen shrugged.

"So, you forgive me right?" Rigby asked flashing a grin, and giving Eileen his puppy dog eyes.

"Haha, yes, I forgive you," Eileen said.

"Good because if you didn't forgive me I wouldn't be able to do this," Rigby said twirling Eileen around Rigby dipped her and gave her a big kiss.  
>````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````<p>

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>There had been times when Mordecai had wanted to scream, but he controlled his anger and setteled it smootley, then finally two months had passed, and the day was here.<p>

"MORDECAI!" Autumn screamed from inside the nursary.

Mordecai dropped what he was doing immediantly, and ran to where his wife was holding a small white egg.

"The baby's here," Autumn said smiling, she took the egg and placed it safetly in the incubator.

Mordecai ran to the phone and called Rigby," Rigby! Hey dude the baby's here!"

"What! Mordecai! Are you sure? It usually takes six months?" Rigby said officially freaking out.

"Yeah, I'm sure, you want to come see?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, Eileen and I kinda have an announcement we want to make anyways," Rigby said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few," Mordecai said not even waiting for the goodbye he hung up.

A few minutes later Rigby and Eileen came through the door,"Hi guys!"

"Hi, Rigby, Eileen," Autumn said,"so I'm guessing your here to see the baby?"

"Yeah," Rigby said, still uncertain about the whole dilemma.

"Come on," Autumn said, as she led the guests to the nursary.

"Ummm, Autumn, I think your wrong, all that's in here is an egg," Rigby said looking confused.

"Uh, Rigby, I don't think you understand how bird's have kids," Eileen said,"they wait for two months to have the egg, then wait for an additional six months for the egg to acually hatch."

"Oh," Rigby said still looking really puzzled.

"Yeah, anyway, what's your news," Mordecai said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we wanted you guys to know that Eileen's pregnant," Rigby said smiling.

"Really! Oh, good for you guys!" Autumn said smiling.

"Yeah, congrats dude," Mordecai said slapping Rigby on the back, and almost knocking him over.

"In fact I think it calls for a little celebration, chinese anyone?" Autumn said.

"Ummm, honey, no offense, but I think we've both had a little too much Chinese," Mordecai said thinking back to all the chinese he ordered.

"How about Italian," Eileen said.

"Sure," Everone agreed except Rigby who thought in his mind,'not the italian foods again.'


	12. Author's note

_**Authors note:**_

**_Hey guys, I'm sorry to say, I'm not going to be doing this story, It's nothing personal I just kinda made I guess you could say a "Remake" of this same story, but it's different it has more detail and stuff. I'm really sorry if you were reading this, but I just felt like I needed a redo, anyways, please check out my other story, "The Next Level," if you want to hear more about this story. . . and again I'm REALLY sorry If you were like in the middle of this, but it took me a while to decide whether I wanted to continue with this story or not, ha, look at me I'm just babbling on! Anyways, I'd just like to say sorry, if you still like my writing please check out The Next Level, and Please don't be mad at meeeee! :(_**

**_ With Regrets, _**

**_ RiGbYmAnIaC :)_**


End file.
